Living In Hell
by TheIlluminatisGreatest
Summary: It all started with a dollar & a dream. Riley Freeman chasing the American Dream. Woodcrest has become Americas most dangerous city. The life of Riley Freeman growing up in the jungle. Hoods collide, friendships are formed, & enemies are made. Riley/Cindy Jazmine/Huey
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Introduction

" 17 year old Jeremy Woods was murdered late last night while sitting in his car, he was apparently a victim of a drive-by shooting. These is the latest in a string of killings of young black men. His murder was number 247 in Woodcrest. The violence has to stop" Riley turned off the tv. Another murder. Over the years Woodcrest had turned into a war zone, gaining worldwide publicity. Woodcrest was ranked Americas most dangerous city.

Woodcrest had been expanded by Ed Wuncler III. He took over after his father retired a year ago. It's been chaos ever since. Woodcrest had been split into 4 sections each with its own hoods. You have the Low End, Crest Heights, Edison Park and many others. I had grown up in Timid Dear Lane, which is now referred to as Dark Side. The people living around this area had given it the name. Lamilton was one of the leaders of Dark Side. We had a constant war with the Low End. Jeremy Woods was from the Low End &amp; had an ongoing feud with Lamilton. It was nothing for Lamilton to get someone removed from the face of the earth. It was a few deadly sins in Woodcrest. Never disrespect someone's dead people &amp; never disrespect Dark Side. A lot of niggas tried by tweeting or saying DarkSideK. If anybody found out, that person was dead within a week.

Lamilton knew almost anybody's spots and where they operated from. Lamilton also loved money. His money was through the roof because if dope dealing &amp; moving bricks for his plug. If anybody interfered with his cash flow, he was a dead man. The sad thing is, the cops didn't solve murder cases anymore. They looked at it as just another black nigger. This is sad, but the truth. These days there was little or no fighting. There was gun shots every day no matter where you were, unless you were downtown. That's where Woodcrest Academy was. Huey and I had been accepted into the school because of our academics.(Yes, my academics) Our childhood friends Caeser, Hiro, Jazmine , and Cindy. Jazmine &amp; Huey had became even closer than ever. It was almost official.

I, Riley Freeman was now 16. I have long dreads that flow down my back and many tattoos over my arms. My brother Huey is 18 and heading off to college this fall. I couldn't really see myself going anywhere. I was stuck in this cruel environment. Calls from friends asking was I selling loud. I had many guns over the house just incase anything happened. I just hope I never have to use them. Woodcrest isn't what it used to be. Not one bit. Black on black killings. Killing for turf, money, and reputation. I walked upstairs and flopped on the bed next to Huey's. He was sound in his sleep. Then shots rang out on our block around a hundred. I laid my head down and dozed off into sleep. Let's see what's in store for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Murder Is The Word

Riley awoke the next morning and began getting ready for school. Huey was already downstairs putting his clothes on. "RILEEY , come take out the trash" Granddad yelled. Riley sighed and moped downstairs. "Boy fix ya damn face" Granddad said. "You shouldn't want your Granddad to do anything around here, boy." "Aight Granddad" Riley replied as he walked outside to the side of the house. Riley dumped the bag into the large can and turned to go back in the house. Riley noticed a car riding up the block, broad day light. The car stopped and the back window rolled down. All Riley saw was the menacing barrel of an AK. Riley stood frozen, gripped with fear. Loud shots were fired and everything went black.

Riley jumped awoke, covered in sweat. Huey sat up in his bed and stared at Riley. "What you lookin at?" Riley questioned. Huey shook his head and got up from bed."Just get your damn clothes on, we're running late." Huey threw on a red and black Ralph Lauren hoodie with his red and black polo pajamas to go with it. He slipped on his Flu Game 12s and walked into the bathroom. Riley grabbed his black and white Nike jogging pants and put them on. He pulled on his black and white Nike track jacket and slipped on his Concord 11s. Riley followed Huey into the bathroom and both boys got to brushing their teeth. Riley grabbed his gold diamond screw in and screwed it in his left ear.

They grabbed their bags and walked to the front door. "Aight Granddad!" Both boys yelled in unison. The boys walked out the house and saw cops and news reporters everywhere. There was red tape on the corner of 41st. Jazmine walked over to the boys. Jazmine had grown into a fine young lady. She was curvy and wasn't afraid to show it. Her long hair was straightened down her back. She also had on Nike jogging pants. Hers were grey. She had on a grey nike hoodie to match her Cool Grey 11s. Everybody was bumming it today.

"You guys hear what happened last night?" Jazmine whispered. "Nah, what?" Huey replied. "It was a triple homicide on that corner" she said as she pointed down the street. "Who got murked?" Riley asked. "I dunno" Jazmine responded. "Shit, if it ain't my niggas I don't give a fuck" Riley said climbing into the back seat of the black BMW. Woodcrests murder toll had climber to a staggering 250. The city was becoming worse and worse. Huey and Jazmine got into the front seat and pulled off, heading for school. Riley reached from the back seat and turned the music up louder. Riley's favorite artist "Lil Herb" was on the radio.

HERBO JUST A YOUNG NIGGA

LOVE 2 STUNT NIGGA

Riley and Jazmine sung along to the hook of the song. Even Huey was nodding his head, just a little. 10:30 AM 3rd Period Riley had third period with fellow friend, Michael Ceaser. Caeser sat right next to him in the back of the class. "Yo Reezy" Caeser whispered. "Wassup Ceez" Riley replied. "You tryna take a ride down to Crest Heights High?" Caeser said. "Yea for what though?" Riley responded. "Bitch niggas tryna through dirt on Dark Side, Ima show em how we roll" Caeser declared. The bell rung and it was time for lunch.

The halls were filled with stuck up rich white girls , rich black girls trying to be white, and preppy rich white boys. Yep, this school was exclusive. I mean, it is the size of a football stadium. Riley walked up to his locker but stopped because he heard a familiar voice. "Yooo Reez" Cindy shouted walked over to give Riley a hug. Cindy McPhearson had became a beautiful young lady over the years. But she still had her hard side. She was dressed in camo cargo pants and a DGK shirt that read: Scared Money Don't Make No Money. She also had her Concord 11s on. "You tryna match like me, huh?" Cindy asked. "Nah you tryna be like me girl" Riley replied. Riley couldn't help but noticed how sexy Cindy looked.

Every boy in the school wanted her &amp; Jazmine. They were trouble together. But it went both ways. Riley &amp; Huey could have any female in the school. Riley &amp; Cindy walked down to lunch and saw a big crowd. Hiro was standing over a bloody black male. His name was Robert Woods, brother of Jeremy Woods. Apparently Robert had been heard saying DarkSideK and Hiro was told about it. He found Robert and punched him to sleep. Security had ran in and grabbed Hiro from above the boy. Hiro noticed Riley &amp; Cindy and gave them a big "WAZZAP" The security guards continued ushering Hiro to the main office. Robert had broken one of the deadly sins and is lucky to still be breathing. Riley and Cindy gave each other a goofy look and they both began laughing. I guess Robert learned his lesson.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Life In The Jungle**

Hiro and Robert had been taken down to the main office. "Look like my nigga getting suspended" Cindy said. "Yeah, but that's what Robert get for saying DarkSideK" Riley replied. Cindy rolled her eyes. "DarkSideK" Cindy said as she playfully punched Riley in the arm.

You see, Cindy McPhearson grew up in the Low End and was known by everyone around Woodcrest. She was tough and no girl in Woodcrest wanted to fight her.

Riley and Cindy walked over to the table where Huey, Caeser, Jazmine, Shay, and Jamal were sitting. "Wassup fags" Riley said to the group. Everyone looked and flipped Riley off. Jamal stood up over Riley. "Who you talking to, lil nigga?" Jamal asked. Jamal Cole is about 6'7 and 225 lbs, so it's only right he played basketball for Woodcrest Academy. Not only does he play, he is ranked at #24 in ESPN Top 100. Yeah, this was a beast.

Woodcrest Academy had a pretty good season last year, finishing 17-5. They ended up losing the state championship to Baltimore High 76-71. Jamal finished with a monster 25 points, 15 boards, and 9 assists. "Naw I'm just playin with you lil bro" Jamal said wrapping his arm around Riley. "But in all seriousness , I think you should join the basketball team bro." He declared. "We need a point guard" Riley looked at Jamal with a confused look. "Ehh I'll think about it" Riley responded sitting down.

Jamal shook his head and sat back down. "What y'all on today, it's Friday, I ain't got no job &amp; I ain't got shit to do" Cindy said snickering "How about the movies or sum?" Jazmine asked. "Yep that'll do" Huey responded. "Yea but me and Ceez got sum to do after school, so what time?" Riley asked. "7:50" Huey said. The rest of the day flew by and school was let out. Ceaser and Riley walked out to Caeser's car and hopped in. Caeser ignited the car and pulled out of the lot. "Yo what's wrong wit these niggas man?" Caeser questioned. "I dunno, but we gon teach em" Riley replied looking out the window. Caeser drove across town to Crest Heights High School. He drove and parked his car in the lot.

"There them niggas go right there" Caeser stated while pointing. "Wassup lets rock these niggas" Riley replied. Both boys began tying their shoes up and tightening their pants. Riley pile his jacket off and hopped out the car. Caeser walked over to a group of 4 boys. "Wats crackin bruh?" Caeser asked. The four boys turned around to meet Caeser face to face. These four boys were Ricky, Jaren, Lawrence &amp; Mike.

Mike began to say something but was stopped by a hard hook from Caeser. Riley ran up to Lawrence and they began to go at it. Caeser climbed on top of Mike and began beating his face in. Riley and Lawrence went back and forth until Riley through a haymaker that knocked Lawrence unconscious. Riley turned his attention to the two others who had sprinted off towards a car in the and Caeser stood over Mike stomping down on his head.

Word of the fight had gotten around and everyone came around the building, at least 60 people. One of these people was Branden Mack. Branden sprinted over with a handgun. "Get y'all ass on !" Branden shouted at Riley &amp; Caeser. The two quickly backed up and retreated to the car. "And if I catch you niggas again, I'm murking y'all ass!" Branden and Riley hopped into the car and drove off.

**5:37 PM**

Caeser pulled up into the drive way of Riley's house. "Aye Ima see u later " Caeser shouted out the window as Riley got out of the car. Riley knocked on the door harshly. "AYE GODDAMIT HERE I COME" Granddad shouted. Granddad opened the door and Riley sprinted upstairs to his room. Granddad stood at the bottom of the steps confused and angry. "You know what I'm going to let it go, i don't care what the boy has been up to" Granddad said to himself. Granddad walked to the living room and plopped down on the couch. Riley entered the room and went directly to his drawers. He got a white beater and boxers out and rushed to the shower. Huey sat on the bed putting his shoes on. "I guess he's really excited" Huey snorted.

Riley took a quick, but effective shower and was back into the room. He went into the closet and examined his clothes closely. He grabbed his light blue jean True Religions. He snatched his red and white True Religion t shirt and his Toro Jordan V's. He slipped on his diamond rolex that glistened brightly. He screwed in two huge diamond earrings and he was fresh. But, Huey didn't let Riley out do him. Huey had on a black Nike shirt with a big swoosh in the middle in volt. He was rocking some all black Robin Jeans &amp; had his Penny 2s Volt/Black on his feet.

The two boys gave each other approval of their outfits. They strutted down the stairs and towards the door. They said their goodbyes to Granddad and walked out to the car. Huey looked at Riley with a smirk and ignited the car. The BMW sped off into the night. The boys were on the outskirts of Crest Heights. They had been stopped by a red light.

A black pickup pulled up on the side of Huey &amp; Riley. The two boys looked over to see who it was. The window rolled down slowly, and Riley's heart stopped. It was Branden. Branden pointed the nose of a Uzi out the window and fired rounds into the car, hitting Riley in his right shoulder. Branden let a hundred shots go then sped off into the darkness. Huey looked over at Riley's shoulder and blasted through the light, heading for the closest hospital. "FUCK" Riley yelled. "Bruh I'm losing a lot of blood cuz I'm seeing double" "Hang in there Riley we almost there" Huey stated

**7:57 PM**

Caeser, Cindy, Jazmine, and Granddad rushed in the hospital. "I'm sorry we can't let you in right now" the worker declared. "MAN FUCK DAT" Caeser shouted.

The group rushed through the hallways until they came into Riley's room. They came through the door to see a fully responsive Riley. "You ok man? These niggas gon pay" Caeser said. "Matter fact Riley ima see you tomorrow" Caeser left out the door and called Lamilton.

Caeser: Bro we got problems

Lamilton:Wassup?

Caeser:I'm omw

"Damn boy I'm just glad you ain't hurt too bad" Granddad muttered. "I'm aight y'all" Riley said. "We'll Riley ima take Granddad &amp; Jazmine home, see you toma" Huey stated. Huey gave Riley some dap and walked out the room. "Ima spend the night with you Reezy" Cindy said. "Aight" Riley replied.

**11:25 PM**

Cindy had woken up in the chair next to the bed. She looked over at a sleeping Riley. Damn he looked so fine, even in the hospital, Cindy thought to herself. She leaned over him and began kissing him intensely. Riley opened his eyes for about 3 seconds then shut them again. His hands grabbed onto Cindy's waist tightly.

Branden entered a gas station to put money on his pump. Hiro saw him and pulled on the side of the gas station. It was Hiro, Caeser, &amp; Lamilton. "Yo keep the keys ina ignition, Ima make this shit quick" Caeser stated. "Aight man get in &amp; get the fuck out" Lamilton replied. Caeser put black gloves on and pulled a black ski mask over his face. He slid out the car and crept up on the side of the door. Branden walked out with a Mistic in his hand. As Branden exited the gas station Caeser popped out from the darkness. Branden eyes became huge and he was lost for words.

**POP POP POP POP POP **

(Police Sirens)


	4. Chapter 4

**S/o to BossMan1 &amp; DaFanFicReviewerIII**

**Chapter 4 : War**

**September 22nd **

Cindy awoke early. She got up from the chair on turned on the television. The news channel was already on.

"A young man was shot late last night outside of a local gas station. He was pronounced dead at the scene. His name was Branden Marshall and he was 19 years old. Police believe this was a retaliation shooting from somebody in connection with Riley Freeman"

"Yo Reezy wake up" Cindy said, shaking Riley. "Huh?" Riley replied , still sleepy.

"Look that boy Branden got killed last night" Cindy stated, pointing at the tv. Riley sat up and stared at the tv for a minute, speechless.

Riley grabbed his iPhone 5s and checked his twitter. On his timeline he saw a series of tweets made by Caeser and Hiro.

Caeser tweeted : "We got shells for any fuck boy just ask Branden LMAO" Hiro tweeted : "Dark Side the gang, RIP rest in piss Branden #DarkSide #CHK"

Riley sat up in the bed. "Why they think I'm connected to the shooting?" He asked confused. "Because you ARE dummy" Cindy shouted. "Remember what Caeser said?" Then it hit him.

Caeser said he was going to handle it, and he surely did. "Now the police gonna want to talk to me &amp; shit" Riley snickered. "You know what that mean, don't be snitching boy!" Cindy laughed

Riley had frowned at Cindy's remark. "I'm young Reezy, what I look like snitching." "I don't know nothing &amp; I didn't see nothing" Riley responded.

"OK" Cindy said sarcastically as she grabbed her leather jacket. "But I gotta go, see u later Reezy"

Cindy exited the the door after giving Riley some dap. Riley played the flashback in his head multiple times. He couldn't believe him &amp; Cindy actually kissed. He knew she was playing hard to get so he would too. Two can play that game, a devilish grin appeared on Riley's face.

**2 Weeks Later**

Riley had gotten out of the hospital and Woodcrest was at its peak in murders per week. It had gotten out of control. Word had gotten around that Caeser had murdered Branden and it stirred up Crest Heights. Caeser had a lot of respect, but he also had a big target on his back.

Life for Dark Side niggas had become extremely hard. They now had war with Crest Heights and the Low End. Dark Side was being pushed to its limit. With Lamilton laying low because of the killing of Branden, the other side felt it was time to send shots.

Hiro had been jumped at a party in Edison Park by a group of niggas from Crest Heights. His eye was blacked in the process. They beat him with chairs until security came.

We also lost three soldiers. Tre, Mikey, &amp; Aaron. These three brothers were out walking home around 11:00. A black van pulled on the side of them and multiple passengers fired automatic weapons at the three. Mikey and Aaron were dead at the scene. It looked like Tre was going to pull out but he was pronounced dead at the scene. Their mother had scheduled a funeral. That funeral was today.

Riley awoke early and just sat on the edge of the bed. His thoughts taking over. Why did it have to be them? It's crazy how quickly someone can be gone. They were my niggas, and I would kill for them.

A tear dropped from Riley's eyes. Huey patted him on his back. "They in a better place, bro" Huey said. "Now get dressed"

Huey was right. They were in a better place. Any place was a better place the Woodcrest. It made me feel a little better that they knew the consequences of living the street life. They accepted death, they didn't fear it. Riley reached over and checked his twitter.

His timeline was overflown with RIP tweets and disrespect tweets. One tweet read: "Mikey was a good boy lol #FuckEm #ThaHeights #DSK"

Caeser responded by tweeting : "It's alright, RIP the guys , you disrespect them you gon meet em!" He also made a tweet saying free Jason.

Jason was a rapper from Dark Side that got sentenced to life in prison a year ago for murder. Three boys had jumped his little brother. Two days later they were sitting on their porch when Jason walked up. There was no questions asked, he killed all three. Their mother testified against him and he was locked up for life. He was only 21.

Word had gotten around that a rapper from the Low End was preparing a diss song to us named "Bodies". I had a feeling it was about to get real disrespectful.

I got got up from my bed and grabbed my all white True Religion jeans and put them on. I slipped on my all black forces and began to iron my shirt. I would be wearing a black shirt that had Tre, Mikey, and Aaron's pictures on the front. On the back it read : "BALL IN PARADISE"

Huey was wearing the same shirt with black Robin jeans and his stealth foamposites. I grabbed my Nike jacket and walked to the front door. "Aight Granddad we gone" Huey yelled.

We walked out and hopped into Caeser's car. I sat in the back seat looking out the window. "Yo Riley look at this" Caeser voice to Riley. He pulled a Glock 40 from under the seat with a extended clip. " I ain't never slippin' let a nigga try me it's gon go BANG"

Huey asked Caeser a question. "How many times you shoot Branden?" Caeser looked confused then he let out a laugh. "To tell the truth I don't even know, I just squeezed until his body fell." "I know niggas wanna kill me but I ain't worried. Y'all my niggas man, ima ride for y'all any day. I just know that living this life gon land me in jail or land me 6 feet under. So I might as well TURNUP" Caeser ignited the car and drove off.

We made it to the funeral. The funeral home had large church pews and the three caskets were displayed at the front. We walked in, and boy it was crowded! I spotted Cindy out of the big crowd.

"Wassup Cin" Riley said giving Cindy a hug. "Wassup Reezy" Cindy replied. Me and Cindy had a nice lil convo before it was time to go. The funeral was over. It hurt seeing my niggas for the last time.

**Later that night ...**

Caeser, Hiro, and I were on our way to Lamilton's block party. Caeser had on diamond earrings, a watch, and a chain. It look like it costed a condo. "Yo Ceez, how you getting this bread bruh?" Riley asked. Caeser smiled while reaching into his pocket. "Because word on the street is that Caeser got that sack!" "Why? You wanna sell?"

"Yeah man, I need that" Riley responded. "Aye Riley, here." Hiro handed me a Berretta 92, fully loaded. I could use this. We were going to be making money. If we had to Rob our way to the top, so be it.

We we arrived and it was packed. This was the first time Lamilton had been on the block in a long time. We rarely saw him. But when we did, he was laced.

Lamilton had on a gold and black Versace shirt with black leather pants. He was rocking the GMP Jordan 7s. He had on all black shades and two white girls under his arms.

Caeser and Hiro walked over to shake his hand. Many people stared at Hiro and Ceaser. Some out of respect and some out of fear. They knew those two were strapped. But they didn't know about me having a banger.

I spotted Cindy once again and made my way over there. She had on a black and red Ralph Lauren hoodie on and form fitting black True Religions that showed off her curves. She was also rocking black combat boots.

Riley walked behind Cindy and pulled her by her waist towards him. "You lookin good tonight girl" Riley whispered while nibbling on her ear. Cindy turned and smirked at Riley. "You ain't too bad your self." She replied.

Cindy leaned in for a kiss. Riley closed his eyes and leaned in too. At the last second Cindy drew back and walked off, leaving Riley feeling stupid. Cindy wasn't going to be able hold off much longer.

The he party had went strong through the night and everyone was either drunk or high. Riley was among the many who were blown. He saw Cindy walking down the sidewalk and ran to catch up to her.

"Where you going" Riley asked. "Home on 53rd" Cindy replied. "Well it's late so I'm walking you home" Riley said smirking.

A black Sedan had pulled up in front of the house. Everybody stopped and stared. It was silent for about a minute. Someone in the car yelled "FUCK DARKSIDE" Caeser became infuriated and opened fire into the car. Hiro helped him by shooting in the car alongside him. The car had trouble getting down the block. Everybody scrambled to their cars because of police sirens.

Caeser and Hiro searched frantically for Riley. Riley was no where to be found. Hiro and Caeser sprinted to the car and bailed out.

Cindy and Riley had stood on her porch. Cindy unlocked the door and was standing inside the house. "I would let you come in but my mom is gone and she could be here any mi-" Riley began kissing Cindy and he was able to make his way into the house. He closed the front door behind him.

He picked Cindy up and carried her up the stairs. They made it to her room and Riley kicked the door open. Cindy strutted in the room and laid on the bed. Riley slammed and locked the room door behind him.

**Did you like this chapter? If so, TAP that review button!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter** 5 : Everyday Is Halloween**

_**4:22 AM**_

Riley sprinted down the street, sweaty and panting. He saw the house come into view and he sprinted even faster. As he got closer to the door he collided with something. "FUCK" Riley yelled holding his head. "GODDAMIT Riley" Huey replied. They both stood up in front of the house and stated at each other.

"Where you coming from, nigga?" Riley asked. "Same thing I was about to ask you" Huey responded. Riley smirked and shoved Huey. "You were at Jazmine's house weren't you?" Huey looked away, blushing a little.

"You were at Cindy's" Huey said pointing at Riley. "I ain't even gon lie, man I got some pussy" Riley said triumphantly. "Stop lying Riley" Huey scoffed. "Fag what I gotta lie for?" Riley responded. "I dunno, you tell me" Huey snickered. This pissed me off and I swung for his face.

He dodged it and grabbed my arm, twisting it behind my back. I tried to squirm free but he had a tight grip. Huey pushed my head down and put me in a headlock. I was quickly losing air. "BITCH" I shouted. The front door flew open, with Granddad standing there, furious.

"You dumb ass boys, look what time it is! Get y'all asses in this damn house!" "Talking about some pussy, you niggas don't know about no pussy" "Yo Granddaddy gets the pussy"

_**7:00 AM**_

Huey woke before Riley, like always and slapped him on his head. "Wake ya ass up" Huey scolded. Riley sat up in his bed shaking his head. "Ima beat this nigga ass" Riley whispered.

He got out the bed and grabbed his clothes out of the closet. Today was Monday. Nobody likes Mondays, and it didn't help that Riley &amp; Huey only got about 3 hours of sleep.

Riley decided to get fresh today for school. He ironed some all white Rock &amp; Revival jeans with a turquoise &amp; purple Ralph Lauren big pony hoodie. He slipped on his never worn Black Laney 5s.

He grabbed his gold screw in earring and placed it in his left ear. Riley strolled down the hallway to the bathroom. Huey had on camo cargo pants with a red/black Ralph Lauren zip up track jacket.

He was rocking his red suede Raging Bull 5s. Huey was trimming his beard when Riley came in the bathroom. "Aye man, what happened at that party last night I heard somebody was shooting" Huey questioned. "Nigga I don't know I left early" Riley replied, grabbing his toothbrush.

Riley brushed his teeth and walked back into their room. He grabbed his phone off the charger and called Caeser. Caeser was quick to answer to the phone. Caeser: Waddup Riley Riley: Yo what happened at that party? Caeser: Man, some niggas pulled on the block talking crazy, so I let the nina talk. Riley: Aw y'all niggas wild Caeser: Ight Man Caeser hung up the phone.

"Yo, Huey!" Riley shouted. "Caeser was the one shooting" Huey entered the room, mouth wide open. "Yo what the hell wrong with you" Riley laughed. "This" Huey said as he tossed the morning newspaper to Riley. "What nigga?" Riley responded. "Page A6" Huey mumbled. Riley turned the page and his eyes became enlarged when he read the article.

_-16 year old Robert Woods was murdered late last night. Apparently, he was in a truck with friends when they drove on 41st street. There was a party going on and shots were fired. The shooter fired multiple shots into the car, hitting Robert 6 times, once in the head, five times in the torso area. The backseat passenger was also shot but is in stable condition. This puts Woodcrests murder toll is at a devastating 255-_

Riley looked at Huey and smirked. "My nigga Ceez out here bodying niggas" Riley said. "You right, Caeser just doesn't care anymore" Huey replied. "If it ain't us, fuck em" Riley snickered.

The two boys geared up and zoomed off to school. Huey and Riley was cruising down the street when Riley sparked a conversation. "Aye did you and Jazmine fuck last night" Riley questioned.

"I'm just going to say, I bet her neighbors know my name" Huey said smirking. "What about you?" Huey asked. "See what happened was..." Riley trailed off. "What happened?" Huey questioned.

"I didn't have a you know..." Riley hesitated. "Please don't say you didn't have a condom" Huey begged. Riley just nodded his head. Huey began laughing uncontrollably, almost losing control of the car.

Riley sat back in the seat, embarrassed. "It's alright little bro, there's other times" Huey mocked Riley. He didn't tell Huey that he used his tongue last night. He had Cindy going so crazy that she almost kicked him in his face.

"This nigga happy he got some pussy" Riley mumbled to his self. "Stroke game elementary anyway, he was probably making love" School went by fast today considering today was October 31st. Nobody had their head on school.

There were multiple parties and kickbacks tonight, but the one everyone was talking about was the one on 63rd &amp; Connecticut aka the most dangerous street in the city. See 63rd was the midpoint between DarkSide &amp; the Low End. 98 of the city's 255 murders have been committed on this very street.

At night the street lights go off. There are two long alleys and gangways you can escape after the hit is done. Just ask J Woods.

_**2:55 PM**_

The bell had rung and school was now over. Riley was at his locker when he noticed Caeser talking to a few females. Riley turned and shouted, "Aye Ceez, I be smoking on that ROB!" One of the girls was Rob's cousin. "BITCH WHAT?" She yelled to Riley. She walked over and pointed her finger in Riley's face. Everybody dropped what they were doing and stared. "Don't you ever get disrespectful like that you soft ass nigga" Riley grew furious.

"Bitch I say what I want, that's why that nigga resting in piss!" The girl tried to swing on Riley and was pulled back by her older brother. He had a full beard with long dreads. "Bruh watch yo mouth for you end up like Mikey nem" He said.

Caeser ran over and pushed him out of Riley's face. Caeser lifted up his jacket, revealing a 9mm pistol. "Back yo ass up for you get cooked nigga" Caeser said coldly. "It's nothing to me" The boy backed up and retreated slowly. "It's aight tho ima catch y'all" "And when I do, I'm scoring shit, lame ass Dark Side niggas."

Cindy, Hiro, Huey, and Jazmine pushed through the crowd. "Man what happened" Hiro shouted. "Niggas trying to get tough" Caeser replied. "For what tho? Niggas know they pussy" Hiro declared. "Ooh Riley that bitch lucky I wasn't over here or I would've slapped the shit out of her!" Cindy yelled.

Hiro &amp; Caeser raised their eyebrows at Riley. Riley blushed at how protective Cindy had became over him. I guess knowing how to use your tongue has that effect. "Wassup wit dat party on 63rd tonight?" Riley asked.

"You really bout it?" Caeser replied laughing. Riley folded his arms and looked at him sideways. "Ight man it's at 10" Caeser stated. Riley &amp; Huey exited the school to their car. Huey stared at Riley coldly as he entered. "What nigga?" Riley asked. "I don't think it's a good idea to go to that party, Riley" Huey stated. "63rd is the most dangerous street in Woodcrest and you know it"

Riley smacked his lips at Huey's remark. "Nigga I ain't worried about nothing, Ceez &amp; Hiro gon be with me" Riley retorted. "I know but they aren't invincible" Huey said pulling into their driveway. Riley just ignored him and walked up to the door. Huey unlocked the door &amp; they were in. Riley walked through the kitchen to the living room where he plopped down on the couch. Huey went into a closet and grabbed a unknown object. He strolled over to Riley and placed a bullet proof vest on the side of him. "Good luck" Huey whispered. "Man he always gotta be a gay ass nigga!" Riley sneered.

"Let me go get dressed" Riley walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. "Tonight is going to be a good night" He muttered to himself. Riley unzipped his book bag, revealing a pistol. He cocked it back and stared at it. A goofy smirk appeared on his face. "I can't wait for someone to try me tonight"

I got into the shower and washed my hair thoroughly. I washed every part of my body and I was finished. I hopped out the shower and proceeded to dry myself off. Huey was in the room laying on the bed when I walked in.

"Nigga give me my earring" I sneered. He just did his gay ass sigh and threw it to me. "Damn bitch you lucky I ain't drop my shit or that would've been yo ass"

"Riley just get out" Huey snorted. I threw on some grey Trues and grabbed my grey/black camo Nike jacket. It just so happens they matched my fighter jets foams.

This party was gonna be big. Of course it was a Halloween party, so people were dressing up. Not me though, because I'm a real nigga.

Caeser's POV

* * *

I stood in my room, searching for my gun. I searched frantically for it when I heard my mom yell. "CAESER BRING YOUR ASS HERE!"

I sighed and strolled out the room. "What is this? she asked scowling. "Aw, Ma that's a 9." I replied. "And what are you doing with this?"

"Ma, you know niggas out here want me dead, it ain't nothin new, plus I'm going to that party in a half hour." I stated.

She sat on the couch, frustrated. "Caeser, I love you. I just don't want you to end up like your father, sentenced to life in prison at 24 or even worse, dead." she cried. "Ma you aint gotta worry about me, I'm gon get us out of this hell hole I promise. Right now it's just what I gotta do."

I gave my mama a kiss then walked out the front door, keys in hand. The cold fall air hit me dead in the face as I walked out. I unlocked the car door to the black BMW and hopped in the driver's seat. Ireaching into the back seat, I grabbed a black ski mask and set it on my lap.

I looked down at my watch. "25 minutes" I whispered. I drove down the block and honked the horn. Hiro came outside dressed in all black, just as I was. He got in the front seat and shook my hand. "Wassup Ceez" he said.

He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a Mac 11. He was ready and so was I. We left to go pick up Riley. I called his cell phone.

"Hello?" Riley answered. "We on our way bro" I said. And in about 10 minutes we were outside of his house. Riley walked out the from and hopped in the back seat.

He shook our hands and we took off. "We got a quick stop to make" I told Riley. "Ight" He replied. We pulled up to a house on 59th. "Sit here and signal us if someone is coming" Hiro said. "Yooo I ain't sign up for this" Riley said. "Shutup nigga" I responded.  
We masked up and exited the car.

We ran up to the door and knocked. A man came up to the door and opened it without hesitation. Hiro whacked him with the handle of the Mac. "Get yo ass ona floor!" Hiro yelled.I stepped in and took a look around. We were standing in the living room with stairs directly to our right. There was money and bricks of cocaine on the table. I caught a glimpse of someone running to the steps with a AK.I turned and fired. BANG BANG BANG! Three shots to his chest. He fell face first. "Lay yo ass down" I shouted to the nigga.

Riley's POV

* * *

These niggas was takin a long ass time. I heard gun shots and automatically knew it was Caeser. That nigga had became a hot head so quickly. I felt sorry for whoever crossed his path.

I decided to step outside the car for a minute. Something caught my eye. I turned and I was face to face with a pistol. I backed up slowly. The nigga yelled "PUT YO HANDS UP BITCH!"

I reached slowly into my waistband, heart thumping in my chest. "I said put your hand up!" He yelled. I could feel the cold steel and I yanked at it violently.

BANG BANG BANG BANG

"Riley!" Caeser yelled running outside. The police were speeding down the street. "MAN FUCK!" Hiro shouted. The two ran behind the house.

* * *

**The end. Hit that review button! Did you prefer the POVS or the way I did it before?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 : Nightmare **

_**Caeser ...**_

I was sprinting with Hiro alongside of me. We jumped fences behind houses until we reached an opening. Just as we reached it police came around the corner, guns pointed at us.

We put our hands in the air and they advanced towards us. One of them tackled me to the ground and placed handcuffs on my wrist. My head was pounding roughly. I couldn't believe it.

Was this the end? A few minutes later we found ourselves in the parking lot of the police station. They ushered us in the interrogation rooms. Hiro was placed in the room next door to mine.

I sat in the cold chair with my hands cuffed behind my back. A dark skin bald police officer walked in the room and stared at me coldly. I've been through this so this wouldn't faze me.

He took a seat across the table. "So why did you kill him?" He asked with no hesitation. I looked at him straight in the eye and kept my mouth closed. I wasn't talking to the police, not at all.

"Silent treatment, huh?" He said. "We'll take care of that"

**_Hiro ..._**

I sat in the cold room with the interrogator. "Just confess to who killed him and you'll get no longer than a year" He stated.

I knew better than that. "Nah I don't know nothing" I said coldly. Even though Riley was my homie I couldn't tell.

It just wasn't in me to snitch. Damn, just a hour ago we was running in Jamal's crib. Then something tragic happened.

I don't see how we're going to get out of this.

**_Huey ..._**

I was sitting on the couch when the doorbell rang.

I thought it was trick or treaters but it was Jazmine. She was dressed up like a naughty nurse. "Hello Huey" She purred.

I started feeling sweat drip from my forehead. I was lost for words. As she walked in she shut the door behind her. I stood there, eyes wide open. Just as I opened my mouth to say something Jazmine put one finger on my lip. "Don't say a word" She whispered in my ear.

She grabbed my wrist and led me up the stairs to my bedroom. She pushed me on the bed and pulled my shirt off. My pants started feeling uncomfortable. Oh boy ...

**5:23 AM **

I woke up with Jazmine laying next to me. Oh shit! We had school today. "Jazmine!" I yelled.

She jumped out of her sleep and took a look at the clock. She screamed and scrambled to put her clothes on. She fixed her messy hair and ran out the door across the street.

I looked around the living room. Where the hell was Riley? I sat on the couch and turned to the news.

What I saw made my heart drop.

"Michael Caeser, Hiro Otomo, &amp; Riley Freeman are being charged with the murders of two young men. Police arrived on the scene to see Riley Freeman standing over one of the young men's bodies, 9mm pistol still in hand. The other man was murdered inside the house and was found bleeding out on the top of the staircase. Their bail is being set at 2 million each."

**_Riley ..._**

I sat in the interrogation room thinking how we would get out of this. Ed &amp; Rummy walked in with Tom. "Wassup savage!" Ed shouted. "Tom how ima get out of this?" I asked. Tom just stood there, baffled. "What exactly happened, Riley?" Tom questioned.

"I got out of Caeser's car when the nigga ran up on me. He pointed the gun at my chest and threatened to shoot me.

I reached and grabbed my gun and squeezed the trigger about 7 times." I stated. "THATS IT" Tom shouted.

"You can plead self defense." "Nigga what chu mean?" I asked. "He means you can flip it to make it seem like you the victim" Rummy said.

"Ahh ok" I exclaimed. Self defense really made sense. He tried to shoot me so what was I supposed to do, let him shoot me? I was lost in my thoughts when the officer walked in the room.

"Let's go, you're being taken to Woodcrest Prison today. "What the fuck! What happened to innocent until proven guilty?" I shouted. The officer ignored me and grabbed a hold of my wrist. He dragged me outside to the police car. He shoved my head into the car and slammed the door shut. I sat in the back of the car, heart beating rapidly.

I arrived at the prison 10 minutes later. They patted me down at the front to make sure I wasn't smuggling anything. Then they took me to the holding cell. Me, Caeser, &amp; Hiro were being locked in the same cell.

"Man what the hell is we gon do?" Hiro whispered. "You mean what are we gon do?" I said, pointing at Caeser and myself. "YOU ain't shoot nobody, you good" "I'm a accessory to the crime asshole" Hiro said.

A tall officer walked up to the bars of the cell and began unlocking it. "C'mon you got visitors" We got up and walked out to the visitor room. Standing there was Cindy, Jazmine, &amp; Huey.

Cindy ran to me and wrapped me in a warm hug. "It's gon be alright" I whispered in her ear, while brushing her hair back. "Please don't leave me" Cindy replied. "We gon get out of this" I stated.

She let go and I walked over to Huey. "So how are you going to escape a life sentence?" Huey asked. "Self defense" I replied. Caeser had sat down on a chair and looked around.

A tall man walked out from behind the visitor windows. We all looked over and we were shocked to see who it was. It was Jason Adams one of the most notorious Dark Side shooters.

He was currently serving life in prison. He was about 6'4, medium skin complexion, ice blue eyes, a full beard, and a nappy fro. He advanced over to us. "Riley, Hiro, &amp; Ceez" He said. "What's been going on with y'all?"

"Nun man just been out here" Caeser replied. "Why you lil niggas in here, this ain't a place for y'all" He stated. "We leaving soon, we about to beat this murder charge" I declared.

He looked at us and turned his back to leave. "I don't want to see y'all here again" He said. I turned to Huey and asked him a question. "Granddad don't know do he?" I asked. "Who you think brought us?" Huey said.

Fuck, I thought. I knew Granddad wouldn't be too happy about this. "Alright well let him know how we're going to get out of this." I said. "Ok" He replied. The three walked to the front door and I followed.

Cindy &amp; I stopped at the front. She turned and gave me a deep kiss. "Promise me you'll be home" She whispered. "I promise" I replied hugging her tightly.

The three walked out the front of the prison. I watched out the window. They got into the car with Granddad and sped off. I felt content about being able to beat this charge. I turned around only to have my face meet a hard hook. I fell and slumped into the door. My eyesight was becoming blurry. Then a kick knocked my lights completely out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter** **7 : All About Money**

**Riley's POV **

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly. Standing above me was Hiro &amp; Caeser. My head was pounding and I tasted a little blood in my mouth. "Damn boy you got yo ass knocked out!" Hiro shouted. "How many fingers I'm holding up?" Caeser snickered at his antics. I couldn't remember a thing.

"Man who did this?" I asked, groggy. "Nigga if we knew he probably be dead by now" Caeser replied. I shook off the pain and rose to my feet. One of the officers came around the orner and directed us to our cells. "Time for bed" He said.

"Nigga when is our court date?" Hiro asked him. "September 29th" He replied. Thats alright, we only had a couple weeks left in here. I walked to my cell and laid down. I couldn't wait to get the hell out of here.

We spent weeks eating slop and sharing cells. We only had one toliet in the cell. Not to mention everyday some niggas from Crest Heights &amp; The Low End tried to hoe us. But with Jason around they wouldn't try to fight. He was doing life anyway, what was it to kill someone else.

Time went by slowly with sporadic visits from our loved ones. But the wait was finally over. September 29th Me, Hiro, and Caeser walked into the courtroom. It was packed the news was outside along with about 500 people. Some were for us, some were against us.

The prosecutor began to speak. "These three are guilty of MURDER! Police arrived on the scene to see Mr. Freeman with a 9mm pistol in his hand." The judge turned his attention towards me. "Did you kill him" He asked.

"YES HE DID" Tom interjected. "He killed him because his life was in danger. The man pointed the gun at him and threatened to kill him. Riley responeded by shooting the man before he was shot. SELF DEFENSE. And for my other two guys, Hiro did not pull the trigger on the second man. Caeser did. Out of SELF DEFENSE. I have proof becuase the two dead men had guns in their posession when their bodies were found. I rest my case." The judge turned to the jury. "Are they guilty?" He asked. The jury responded by shaking their heads no. "You are free to go." He mumbled.

"YEAH !" Granddad yelled from the back of the court room. Huey gave us a big smile, it was rare to see him smile. We all walked out the front of the courtroom. Cameras and news reporters surrounded us. "GET THAT DAMN CAMERA OUT OUR FACE" Cindy shouted. "WE FREE BIAATCHH" Caeser yelled.

The pice had given us back our possessions and the first thing I checked was my phone. Over 200 mentions on Twitter. One was from my boy Trigga that read "Riley, Ceez, &amp; Hiro Free! Let's Do A Drill #FuckNiggas #4100" Many were from Cindy, Jazmine, and Huey. Cindy tweeted "Free My Heart!" Others went to Instagram and posted pictures of them wearing "Free The Guys" hoodies and t shirts with our names on the back.

I felt so relieved. We really dodged a bullet. We strutted to the car, feeling like celebrities. I know we would be all over the news. Caeser and Hiro's moms ran over to us. "MY BABY" Caeser's mom screamed, tears falling from her eyes. She hugged him tightly. So did Hiro's mom. They were in tears of joy. The fact that we got away with murdering two niggas from Crest Heights was overwhelming. I felt untouchable. But I know with respect also comes danger. I was now on the radar as a target. All three of us. It was a cycle of killing, it didn't matter that people were being killed, we just worried about who would fall to the trigger next. But i was focused on getting this money. One way or another.

** Hiro's POV **

* * *

I rode with Caeser on the way back home. We decided to stop at a famous tattoo parlor. We entered the tattoo parlor, many people staring at us. We knew they were watching the news and seen we beat the case.

"Wassup what you need?" The artist asked. I pointed at the inside of my forearm. "I want "My Brother's Keeper" in cursive" I said.

Caeser was getting Dark$ide tatted on his chest. In about 30 minutes we were done and was heading out.

Caeser dropped me off at the crib and I went straight to the shower. After that I was knocked out.

**Caeser's POV **

* * *

_The Next Morning_

** "I'm screamin please dope me, swisher blunts my protein Ash it, ash it, we all smoking loud **

**Boy you gettin' salty, go get you some money Cash it, cash it, we all ballin' out **

**Boy, you can't hold me Ask the opps who know me Blast him, blast him, they all fallin down **

**All I sip is codeine 6 my 24 please Im leanin, Im leanin, til I fall out !" **

The radio blared. I was up brushing my teeth. I looked in the mirror, my dreads were getting longer. I screwed my gold diamond earring in.

I slipped on my 3,500 rolex. I walked back into my room, toothbrush still in my mouth. I grabbed my Glock 22 out of the dresser and placed it in my waistband. "Love you Ma !" I shouted to my mama as I walked out the door.

I got into my car and Chief Keef's single, first day out was playing. I laughed because after being incarcerated I was finally back on the streets. I parked in the lot of the school. I hopped out my car and saw Hiro &amp; Riley walking in school.

I ran to catch up with them. They turned and gave me a big smirk. "Feel good, don't it?" Riley asked. "Duh man I can't do that jail shit, I rather die." I replied.

Hiro laughed and we continued walking into the school. We walked in and everybody stared out of respect. They knew not to try us.

If you kill one person, the rest come easy. Now that Riley had the experience, we had another shooter on our squad. Dark Side was on the rise. Many different people came up to us giving us hugs and dap. Cindy kissed all over Riley. Cindy really got that nigga whipped.

I was the man at school, all the bitches wanted Caeser. I walked to my locker. A senior came up to my locker asking for me to serve him.

"Man I heard you got them mollies and zans" He said. "Let me 5 of each" I gave him a smirk. "700" I stated. He pulled out 5 hundreds and various other bills. I handed him the stuff and the transaction was over. More money in my pocket. I had Hiro with the lean &amp; Reezy with the loud. Business was booming. We were untouchable, at least for now.

Hiro jogged up to my locker. "Guess what?" He asked. "What?" I replied. "The plug wanna meet us in Chicago" He said. I just smirked. It was time for a road trip.

**S/o BossMan1 **

**DaFanFicReviewer**

**Money Is The Motive **

**Now click that review button, eh?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wassup, I'm back at it again. I got a guest review asking me to update this story today. So here y'all go, in honor of the Boondocks season 4... Living In Hell, Chapter 8.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 : The Plug**

**Caeser's POV**

* * *

Before we knew it, a couple days had went by. Today was Friday and it was time to go meet the plug. Business was booming, considering I racked up about $7200 in one week.

I'm sure we had more than enough for out flight tickets. We were flying there and back in one day, so it wasn't cheap. But, money was never an issue. Since we got let out of school early, I had time for a little shopping spree.

Soon as we were let out, we headed for downtown Woodcrest. "Yo Riley how much you got?" Hiro asked from the back seat. "Ten racks nigga" Riley smirked.

I was heading for the True Religion store first. There were cars lined up down the strip, so we parked across the street. "Damn, you had to park across the street, lazy ass" Riley mumbled. I gave him the middle finger, walking across the street.

We entered the crowded store. Immediately, I headed for the jeans. Riley and Hiro went dicking around the store for a minute. There was pairs of jeans lined up all the way to the back of the store. I really didn't know what I wanted yet, though.

I searched around for a minute and I found a pair of all whites. The price tag, $313.75. I didn't care though, it isn't like I don't have cash. Riley had a pair of golden brown cargos and a denim jacket. Hiro had a red and black hoodie with all black jeans and a red and black skull cap.

We checked out and were on our way to the next store, Flight Club. Downtown Woodcrest had a long strip full of premium stores. Flight Club was across the street, three stores down. I bought a pair of Bel-Air 5s and the t-shirt to go with them. Riley copped the Gamma Blue 12s &amp; Hiro snatched the Raging Bull Red Suede 5s. With all of our purchases we were ready to hit the airport.

"Damn we just spent bands!" Riley shouted, entering the car. "You must not be used to it lil nigga" I replied. He ignored my comment and kicked his feet on the dashboard. I shot him a murderous glare, and he didn't seem to notice. Hiro noticed my actions and burst into laughter. "Y'all funny man, I love y'all" He said. We turned and looked at him. "You feeling kinda gay today?" Riley asked, snickering. "Naw , I mean how?" Hiro stuttered. "Nothing" I assured him, and pulled off.

In a matter of 30 minutes we had arrived at the airport. I parked in the lot across the street from the terminal.

**Riley's POV**

* * *

"Yo how the fuck we gonna get these bangers on the plane?" Hiro asked. "We not, leave em in the trunk" Caeser replied. "I got my mans in Chicago who bringing us a rental car filled with em"

"You da man!" Hiro exclaimed. We walked into the terminal. We were forced to take off our belts and shoes. One of the security guards got a lil too close for my comfort. "Ayee , I ain't wit that funny shit nigga" I declared. "Sir, just keep walking" He replied, annoyed. "Man go get some money bitch!" I shouted, yanking hundreds from my pants. Hiro and Caeser forced me to keep walking.

"Man what been up with yo ass? Tryna turn yo savage up?" Caeser asked. I ignored him and kept walking. It was time to board the plane. If I would have kept that going, we would have missed it. I'll catch him again I know that. Hiro read the tickets. "We all sit next to each other. Y'all gay" He said,snickering. "Naw but if it's a fine hoe on this plane we going straight to that bathroom!"

"Nigga shut up" I said, boarding the plane. We were riding first class so there wasn't much confusion on where we were sitting. Caeser gave our bags to the flight attendant and she locked them away. As we sat down I noticed someone out the corner of my eye. He had his headphones on and he was leaning back. He had a thin beard and gold diamond earrings in. He had a tattoo across his throat reading "LowEndOrNoEnd"

Then it hit me. He was Trigga Man K, a rapper from the Low End. He was the one that dropped the song dissing our fallen soldiers. I became infuriated. Caeser realized and grabbed my shoulder. "Don't do nothing now, we got him when we get off this plane" He said. I nodded and leaned back in my seat. He doesn't even know that we on his ass. That made it even better.

Huey's POV

* * *

I drove home and put on some light clothes. You know, jogging pants and a hoodie. I left back out and headed for the hill. It was sunset, the fall wind and leaves everywhere. It was a beautiful scene.

Jazmine was already at the hill waiting for me. I walked up the hill and sat down next to her. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" I asked, softly. She looked me straight in the eye. "It's about Riley" She said. I was confused. Why would she need to talk to me about Riley? "He's on his way to Chicago with Hiro and Caeser, that rapper from the Low End is on the same plane as them" She cried.

Oh shit! That's why Riley was acting funny. He didn't tell me he was on his way to Chicago. My mind was clouded and I was fueled with anger. He doesn't know what could happen when he arrives there. "Jazmine do you know why he is going there?" I asked. She shook her head no. Fuck.

What was I going to do. They could get killed and we wouldn't have a trace. "C'mon Jazmine, we gotta go" I said, grabbing her arm. "HUEY!" She yelled, pointing behind me. I turned and my face met the end of a pistol. I stumbled back and fell into the tree. My head was turning on its end. All I could hear was Jazmine screaming.

I looked up and met eyes with the man. It was Lamilton. He put the barrel of the gun to my face and glared. "I want you to relay a message" He sneered. "Tell your brother and his niggas they owe me money, and they're running out of time!" Jazmine screamed and Lamilton smacked her across the face. "SHUTUP BITCH!" He yelled.

I couldn't control myself. Anger took over. I jumped to my feet and threw a right hook as hard as I ever did.

**BANG!**

There was a silence. I looked at my right arm. It was turning bright crimson. Then it was a burning sensation. Losing a lot of blood I fell to my knees. The world was spinning. Lamilton's words were slow and slurred. "This ... Is ... A ... Message" He said. He turned and sprinted down the hill.

Jazmine grabbed my arm. "Huey, get up ! We gotta go to a hospital" She screamed. "Call granddad" I slurred, passing out.

When I woke I was in a hospital bed. Granddad was standing over me. "Boy, how did this happen?" He asked. I thought for a second. I couldn't snitch, not at all. "It's a long story, but you should know that Riley is off on a dangerous trip to Chicago" I replied. "To WHERE? THAT DAMN BOY!" Granddad yelled.

He grabbed his keys and was getting ready to leave. "Granddad it's too late, they most likely touched down already. All we can do is wait" I said. Jazmine sat with a ice pack on her lip. "Jazmine what happened?" Granddad asked. I shot her a murderous glare. She shook her head to Granddad.

I couldn't believe I let this happen to Jazmine. Riley has to be stopped.

Hiro's POV

* * *

"Yo get ya ass up" Caeser said, shaking me. I woke and we were in the Chi. Finally. After a long plane ride with these fags I was ready to hit the city. The attendant came back and handed us our bags.

We didn't forget though, we were locked on Trigga Man. We walked to the front of the terminal and our rental car was waiting. Caeser's cousin from Chicago was driving. We threw our bags in the back of the trunk. "Y'all wassup, I'm Darrion" He said. We shook his hand and hopped in the back seat.

Caeser's cousin was tatted all over and was sporting dreadlocks, too. "Damn another motherfucker with dreads!" I shouted from the back. Caeser was locked on to our target. "Yo you see him entering that dark parking garage?" Caeser said to Darrion. Darrion nodded. "Drive in there"

We drove up and parked a few cars down from where Trigga was unloading his bags into. "Y'all ready?" Caeser asked. "Duh nigga" Riley replied. Caeser grabbed a 9mm from under the seat. "Man y'all about to kill this nigga in a AIRPORT GARAGE?" Darrion asked. Caeser shook his head and unloaded the clip. "Let's go" He said.

We got out of the vehicle and approched Trigga, who turned to us. "Yo wassup, what y'all on?" He asked, paranoid. And for good reason. Caeser didn't answer. He ran up to him and slapped him with the gun. Trigga fell to the ground and Caeser began stomping him. We joined in and began to cave his face in. Riley was kicking him in the back of the head, and I was delivering shots to the face.

We beat him until he was unconscious. Riley reached in Trigga's belt and pulled the Mac-10 from out. Easy stain.

His bags were filled with grams of weed, which we confiscated. We hopped back in the rental and we were gone. Next stop, Double Tree.

We arrived downtown and there were people everywhere. When I say people, I mean bitches! "Wooh, aye you in the red, come here" Riley shouted across the street. Caeser slapped him in the head and pointed to the trunk. "Get the suitcases" He said. "Aye man, you don't run shit round this bitch!" Riley yelled. Caeser ignored him and kept walking.

We entered the hotel and DAMN. There was females everywhere. I stepped on a flyer. I picked it up and began reading. Trigga was here for a show. No wonder why all these bitches came out here tonight. They won't be fans anymore after tonight. I snickered to myself.

The four of us headed straight to the elevator. The hallway was filled with people. Caeser looked down at his phone. "He's on the top floor, room 650" Caeser said. We nodded and I pressed the button.

We were on the elevator with five other girls. "Yo wassup y'all , I'm Escobar" Riley said, smirking. "And y'all call me H-Dawg" I added. The girls snickered. Just as we was about to get on the elevator stopped, and it was time to get off. Caeser and Darrion began walking. The girls also parted ways with us. "Aye! Damn I can't get a number?" Riley shouted.

I laughed at his antics, but it was time for seriousness. We knocked on the door of the presidential suite. A large man with a thick mustache answered the door. In his hand was an AK-47. "They're here" He declared. The large room was filled with guns and kilos of cocaine. The plug, Carlos Venzuela was sitting on the bed, cigar in mouth.

"Well well, hello Cesar" He said, his Puerto Rican accent strong. "Let's strike a deal"

We sat down in the three armchairs and Darrion stood up. "Great to meet you, you are a very rich and powerful man" I said. He raised an eyebrow and nodded his head.

"Let's make this quick. You work for me. I supply the coke through FedEx every month. You sell it &amp; you keep 10%." He said. "10%? Man what kind of shit is this!" Riley exclaimed. "This nigga trippin"

Caeser raised a hand to Riley. "We'll take it" He said. "Good, I thought you would" He stated. "Here you go"

He threw us 10 kilos, which I packed in the suitcases. "Nice doing business" Riley said, sarcastically. We turned to exit the hotel room when Carlos stopped us.

"Oh yeah, and one more thing... You see this money, I count it. Every single bill. I don't like to be fucked with, understand. Don't fuck with my money and we will be just fine. You try to short me, I'll have all your heads. Capisce? Now leave."

He left the hotel room and Riley was infuriated. "Man nigga what the fuck is ten percent? He basically hoeing us" Riley said. "RILEY WE HAVE OTHER THINGS TO MOVE! How much the ten percent is depends on how much we sell, dick head." Caeser shouted. "Ight Ight, say no more" Riley said.

We got back down to the first floor and headed outside. It was a quiet walk. Thousands of people were outside walking and mingling. We were in the parking lot when a black van pulled across the street. We were halfway to the lot, but we stopped and looked. Multiple people in the van opened fire with pistols and machine guns. "OH SHIT" I yelled. "GO GO" Caeser yelled.

We peeled across the street, bullets flying in the dark. One of them cracked the windshield of the rental car. The van let off about 100 shots, then sped off into darkness.

"Shit, is it over" Riley asked. "Yeah man" Caeser said. "Who the fuck was that?" Darrion asked. Then it hit me. "Trigga" I said, entering the car. "Man I told y'all niggas kill him when y'all had the chance" Darrion said. We all looked at him sideways. "Anyways we're lucky, no one was hit, now let's get to the airport."

Our flight leaves in 15 minutes. We raced against the clock and arrived at the terminal, minutes before the plane left. The terminal in Chicago didn't check our bags at all, lucky us.

We headed back to our seats, tired and slept the whole ride. No one made a sound. We arrived in Woodcrest hours later.

"We are now in Woodcrest, you can now exit the plane" The pilot said. We exited and walked to Caeser's car in the lot. We were horrified by what we saw. His car had red words spray painted across the back window. It read: 1 Day. "FUCK!" Caeser yelled, punching the trunk.

We had been recently selling for Lamilton, but keeping the money. He was hot on us. He was giving us one day before it got bad. This shit crazy, Dark Side against Dark Side?

Caeser was paranoid the whole ride home. "Man we gotta give this nigga his money" I said. "Yo Hiro right, this nigga know where our family is and everythang" Riley added. "Man we ain't giving him shit" Caeser replied. "Niggas in Dark Side don't respect him nomo, he soft, nigga scared to pull the trigger. Yeah he got niggas but, we do too"

Riley's phone suddenly went off. He looked up from his phone, disgusted. "Yo we gotta go to the hospital, Huey got shot!" He cried. "What!?" Caeser replied. "Goddammit"

We rushed to the hospital. "Yo we here to see Huey Freeman" Riley shouted. The nurse gave us the room number and the floor. We headed onto the elevator and in a matter of minutes we were there.

We entered the room. Jazmine, Cindy, &amp; Huey were in here. Huey was laying down in the bed, scowling hard. His arm heavily covered. A few words exited his mouth. "We gotta talk to y'all"

* * *

**This story is nearing the end. I might go with 12 chapters for this one. Things are getting ready to heat up and get ugly. Also, after I'm done with this, I have a sequel to it in the works. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 : Boiling Point**

**Riley's POV**

* * *

"Damn man, who did this?" I asked. "Lamilton. He said you dumbasses owe him money" Huey replied. Fuck. I looked over at Jazmine's lip. It was swollen, most likely from a hit to the mouth. I couldn't believe it, just two weeks ago we were all cool. It took a turn for the worse.

Lamilton wanted his money. It isn't like we didn't have the money, we just weren't paying him. We needed some starting money to run this business. You know, money makes money.

We were all Dark Side. Lamilton holding down the West, we're holding down the East. It's already bad we're the targets of the city. Now we have to watch our own niggas. You never know who would double cross you.

"Riley, Caeser, &amp; Hiro, y'all have to stop this" Huey said. "Look at you! He fucked up, he want war, we gonna give him war.." Caeser retorted. "Caeser, you don't understand, he knows where all our families sleep" Huey stated. Caeser paused and sat on one of the chairs.

"You right man, we don't know none of this nigga spots.." Hiro said. "Then we got The Low End on our ass &amp; Crest Heights!"

I sat down, deep into my thoughts. We were in a dangerous position. Lamilton knew where we were everyday at all times. It was unfair. For the first time, I felt we were in over our heads.

"I gotta go" Caeser said, leaving the hospital room. "I'm gon talk to y'all tomorrow" He reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone, exiting the room. "Caeser, be safe!" Jazmine shouted. He reached into his waistband and pulled out his 9mm. He winked and replied, "I got me"

Just as Caeser left, the nurse entered the room. "Huey if you're feeling alright we'll allow you to leave tonight." She said. Huey shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, why not?" He responded. "Ok I'm going to let the front desk know you're going home tonight"

Huey sat up in the bed. "Help me up" He said, glaring at me. Me and Hiro helped him out the bed and he pulled his hoodie over his head. Jazmine looked in the mirror at her lip. "Oh my god! Imagine what my dad is going to say.." She blurted.

"He not gon say nothing because you not gon tell him nothing" Riley mumbled. She nodded her head in agreement. "Wait.. Why did you go to Chicago?" Huey asked, glaring. "Man we went to get a couple bricks from the plug in Chicago, well he from Mexico, but he met us in Chicago." Hiro replied.

Huey raised one eyebrow. "Did this plug resemble the boxer Manny Pacquiao? Except with a thicker goatee?" We nodded our heads. "Do you know how dangerous he is!?" Huey shouted. "Duh nigga, why would we fuck wit a bitch nigga?" I replied. Huey dropped his head. "Let's just go"

We were on our way out to Huey's car when Hiro began to speak. "Damn this been a wild night, shit can't possibly get any worse" He stated. "Yeah you right man" I replied. I looked down at my watch. 2:32 in the morning.

We piled into Huey's car, Hiro and Jazmine in the front, Huey and I in the back. I sat and looked out the window when I spotted something strange. It was a black van driving slow through the parking lot. It took me a few seconds to realize what was about to happen.

"HIRO! DRIVE" Just as I shouted, shots were let off in dozens from the van. We ducked in the back seat and Jazmine ducked in the front. Hiro struggled getting the keys in the ignition. "Goddamnit!" He yelled. Then suddenly, the car roared to life. He pulled out the parking spot and floored the pedal. I was able to yank my Uzi out under the seat. I rolled the back window down and began firing shots back.

The vans windshield had shattered and it sped forward, getting away. Hiro changed directions on the front street of the hospital and we disappeared into the darkness. There was silence in the car. Everybody's breathing could be heard.  
Then Jazmine broke the silence. "Riley &amp; Hiro are you two trying to get us KILLED?" She screamed.

"Man how the fuck im supposed to know they was waiting outside the hospital for us the whole time, do I look like an investigator?" Hiro replied. "Man I really thought that was our asses" I spoke up. Huey scowled at me, gritting his teeth. "Look, I know you mad about me dragging you into this so ima-" "Riley shut the fuck up" Huey interjected. Well damn.

**Caeser's POV**

* * *

I entered my house, still deep in thought about what we were going to do. The three main hoods were up against us. Not to mention I got the plug on my ass, making sure we're selling. Mama was still asleep so I creeped up to my room. I unloaded the suitcase and examined on of the bricks.

It was beautiful. This was our key to riches. This was our way out the hood. I unwrapped the package and cut a small portion out. I snuck back downstairs to the kitchen and gathered my materials. Baking soda, distilled water, glass beaker, rubbing alcohol, and my lighter.

I had began to cook the coke and it was in its cooling process. My phone started to vibrate in my jogging pants. It was a text from Riley telling me to meet them at his house. I finished cooking the crack and places it in a ziplock bag. I examined it for a minute. This was going to make me a good amount.

I ran back upstairs and put all the drugs in my cabinet. I had it combination secured so my mama wouldn't find it. After this, I was driving down the street to Riley's. We arrived at the same time, Hiro parking in the driveway, I parked on the curb.

Riley was the first one top hop out of the car. "Aye man, we gotta do something about this nigga Trigga!" He yelled. "This nigga had us shot at in the parking lot of the hospital"

"Look, we gon get him, first we gotta worry about Lamilton, and getting this white girl on the streets" I replied. "Man damn we almost got killed bruh" Hiro added. We continued up the driveway until we entered the house. Huey unlocked the front door. He peered around the corner.

"Good, Granddad isn't here" He stated. We all walked into the living room. Jazmine, Riley, and Hiro sat down on the couch. Huey sat down in the armchair. "Yo Huey, what Lamilton shoot you with?" Hiro asked. "Why does it matter? Just worry about getting him his money" Huey snorted.

Damn, Huey was clearly pissed about getting shot and what happened to Jazmine. "Nigga we told you he ain't getting shit from us, we gon shoot it out" Riley responded. "I don't think that's a good idea, Lamilton has eyes everywhere around this side of town!" Jazmine cried.

She was right. Lamilton could be watching us right now as we spoke. I couldn't help but be a little nervous. "Jazmine, just be safe, Lamilton knows you and Cindy are the closest people to us" Hiro said. "And Huey just be Huey. I know that you are against gun violence but if you have to use it, use it" Riley added, tossing Huey a pistol.

Huey caught the gun and took a look at it. He placed it in his book bag and rose from the chair. "I'm gonna walk Jazmine across the street" He said, grabbing her arm. "Yeah I'm gonna bounce, too." I said, heading for the door.

"Aye man, keep your head up" Hiro shouted to me. I gave him a thumbs up and kept walking. The November wind hit my face as I left. I hopped in my car and pulled off down the street. One thing was on my mind: sleep.

**Huey's POV**

* * *

I walked Jazmine back across the street. The walk was silent but it felt good. We reached her doorstep. She turned and looked me in my eye.

"Huey, please be safe" She whispered. I nodded my head and handed her the gun. "You keep this, I don't need it" I said.

"But-" "Just keep it" I interjected. She nodded and twisted her keys into the door. As she was entering I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards me.

We were face to face. I could feel her breathing slow down and her heart began to pound. Just as she was about to say something I kissed her, sensually. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me deeply.

I wrapped my hands around her waist and squeezed lightly. She managed to stifle a moan. Just when things were heating up, Riley yelled from across the street. "AYE GET A ROOM" He shouted, snickering. Him &amp; Hiro had been watching us the whole time. We broke apart and Jazmine's face was bright red.

Even after all these years, I could still make her do that. She closed the door behind her and I walked back across the street. "Woah, I ain't know you had it in you tiger!" Hiro exclaimed, looking for a high five. I brushed past him to the front door. "Shouldn't you be going home?" I asked. "Hell naw, I'm spending the night with y'all" He replied.

I rolled my eyes and went straight up to my room. My arm was throbbing and I was desperate for sleep. I laid on the bed and in a matter of seconds I was out cold.

**The Next Evening**

**Hiro's POV**

* * *

"BOY!" Granddad yelled. I jolted out of my sleep. Riley turned over and fell out of the bed. "Man what this nigga want!" He shouted. Riley left out the room to be met by Granddad at the top of the stairs.

"Boy, why the hell were you in Chicago last night?" He asked. "We had free tickets to this rapper's concert, we couldn't miss it" Riley lied. He raised an eyebrow. He knew Riley was lying, but he couldn't prove it.

Granddad nodded his head, and strolled back down the stairs. I slept in Riley &amp; Huey's room. Me at the foot, and Riley at the top of the bed. No gay shit, though. Riley entered the room, scratching his long dreadlocks. "You know he's going to find out, sooner or later" Huey stated, sitting up in bed.

"No he not, because we gon erase everything in due time" Riley replied. "Damn right" I added. Huey rolled his eyes and laid back down.

My phone had went off. It was Caeser calling me. I answered the phone. "Y'all ready?" He asked. Then it hit me. We were supposed to go post in the gangway on 51st today. Supposedly a lot of fiends were lurking back there. I looked at the clock. It was 2:00. "Um yeah" I replied. "Ight here I come"

I hung up the phone. "Get ready" I said. Riley must've forgotten, too because he sprinted to the bathroom. I followed behind him. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair. I unpacked my jogging pants and hoodie as threw it on. We were supposed to wear all black and have our straps on us.

It took us five minutes to get ready. We sprinted out to the front of the Freeman house. Just as we exited the front, Caeser pulled up. I rode in the front, Riley in the back. "I hope you niggas got some good rest last night, because y'all senses need to be on point" Caeser stated. "Yeah we good" I replied.

We were on our way to 51st. Caeser turned on the radio. He plugged his phone into the auxiliary. He played Migos intro to No Label 2.

_**"You niggas be bitin' my style and I like it  
But you niggas know you weren't rapping like this  
Trend setter, I'm a trend setter  
Knockin' them out like I'm Mayweather  
Bando look like it's a homeless shelter  
She poppin' that molly like Alka-Seltzer  
Whippin' that dope with that terminator  
Wrist is spillin' dope all on my Breitling bezel  
My mansion got 80 acres  
Trap underground, they calling me Undertaker  
They wonder why I got the Bentley, the Fisker  
I put in work and dedication  
50 pairs, Giuseppe steppers  
Maison Margiellas, they think I'm on Rocafella  
The kids, they call me Slick Rick  
I make up a script, they call me the storyteller  
I got the Britney, the Whitney, the Iggy, we murdered Versace like Biggie  
Fuck nigga we been in that Coogi, it's time to kill em' with Givenchy  
Red bottoms, scenes are forensic  
Designer frames, limited edition  
Pushin' one button, my roof and then its missing  
Don't put on my Louboutins 'til out the kitchen  
You turn on the radio you gon' hear every rapper tryna rap like the Migos  
Fuck nigga wanna clone?  
Been rappin' like this since No Label  
Fuck the fame rather be rich  
Been gettin' money, since No Label  
You waiting for it, then here it go, intro to No Label"**_

We nodded our heads to the beat and in no time we arrived at the gangway on 51st. We all had on black hoodies and black jogging pants. Caeser parked his car on the side block. We entered the alleyway and posted up.

Surprisingly, in a matter of minutes we had about three fiends come up us. One of them had a thick fro and a hefty beard. "What y'all got?" He whispered, looking both ways. "What you need? We got that loud, promethezine, molly, xans, and dat white" Caeser replied.

"How much for that actavis promethezine?" He asked. "Hunnid a bottle" Riley declared. I know, one hundred was a hefty price. But Actavis had recently took promethezine w/ codeine off the market, so it was a drought.

The man looked displeased, but gave in. "Let me get five, and a bag" He stated. "Ight, $700" I said. He yanked out seven hundred dollar bills and handed them to me. Caeser pulled the drugs out and handed them to the man. Two more fiends approached and two more sales were made.

We had racked up around 5 racks in a matter of minutes. We were slanging left and right. Sale after sale. An hour had passed when I noticed something. A white Bentley had pulled up in front of the barbershop on the Main Street.

In this car, was Murda Man Trigga. He hopped out with two others and strutted in the shop. "Yo there that nigga Trigga go right there!" I shouted. Caeser and Riley looked and their eyes lit up. It was time to knock him off here and now.

Caeser had let everyone know we were done for the day. We hopped in his car, masked up and strapped up. Caeser parked on the side of the shop. He left his keys in the ignition for a quick getaway. "Y'all niggas ready" He asked, cocking back his .45. We were ready. Riley had his Uzi and I had my Tec 9 with 50 hollows sitting in it.

We ran into the shop, startling everyone. Many people hit the floor. Trigga saw us first and took off for the back door. His two niggas reached for their weapons. Caeser laid one of them down, 13 shots. Riley hit the other one, square between the eyes. Trigga had almost reached the back door. I wasn't letting him get away. I let all fifty hollow tips go, riddling his back. His body hit the floor with a disgusting thud. We evacuated the barbershop.

We sprinted to the car and made a smooth getaway. I felt relieved. We had gotten rid of that pest for good.

"That's how you fucking do it!" Caeser exclaimed pulling off. Riley nodded his head, counting the money. Caeser stopped at my house. This had been a great Sunday.

* * *

**Three more chapters... Things are about to make a turn for the worse and it's finalized. I will be releasing a sequel to this story. So Read &amp; REVIEW! **

**S/o BossMan1, DaFanFicReviewer, Money Is The Motive, GloGang485 &amp; everybody else who gave their support throughout the story. I love y'all ! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 : Betrayal**

**Hiro's POV**

* * *

_Beep Beep Beep !_

My alarm clock woke me up. The week had passed and it was Friday again. We were plugged in and making money this whole week. We had sold all 10 bricks by Wednesday.

Carlos had sent out a FedEx truck to meet us today. It would be bringing more kilos to us. We would give 90% of the profit to the drivers and they would unload the truck. This made for an smooth, easy transaction.

I rose from my bed and headed straight for the bathroom. I rubbed my chin hair and combed my head. Damn I was pretty. No homo. I brushed my teeth and I was back in my bedroom.

What would I wear today? Choices, choices. Since we were making money, I had been buying a lot of things lately. Like a brand new flat screen for my parents and new furniture. They were suspicious about how I was getting this money, but as long I was providing they didn't care.

I decided to throw on my Red October Yeezy 2s with a pair of black Trues. I pulled my black/red True Religion hoodie over my head and headed out. Not without my gun, though.

Since I was buying stuff around the house my mom started letting me use the Benz to drive to school. Woodcrest High was on 85th and I lived on 70th. The car ride was about 5 minutes and I was at school.

I looked down at my diamond bezel. It was 7:40. School started at 7:45, so I was five minutes early. I walked up to the side door of the school and entered there, mostly because my locker was on that side.

As soon as I entered the school, the hallway was filled with shocked people. At first I didn't know why, then it hit me. Murda Man Trigga was some people's favorite rapper. They thought when he got rich he was going to put the whole city on. Oh well.

I brushed my way through the crowd to my locker, where Riley was waiting. I raised my eyebrow as I advanced towards him. "Wassup?" I asked. "You see what we did? Niggas really sad about this" He snickered.

"Yeah, I know. Another body for Dark Side" I added. "True, true. But I gotta get to class because I'm not a senior like you" Riley stated, walking off. I shook my head and emptied everything into my locker. I grabbed my textbooks and headed for class.

The first couple periods went by pretty fast and it was lunch time. Riley would always sneak out of class down to the senior lunch hour, much to Huey's disapproval. But today he wasn't here. We sat at our regular tables and talked about all kinds of things, but today an interesting topic came up.

"You know that nigga Lamilton been trying to get me on a date with him!" Cindy stated, rolling her eyes. "He know I fucks with Riley, too. Just thirsty"

Caeser stopped what he was doing and looked at Cindy sideways. "Do he know where you stay?" He asked. She nodded her head. "Why?" She asked. "Because they owe him money. How do you think I got shot and Jazmine's lip got busted?" Huey said. "Well nigga how I'm supposed to know, you don't tell me shit!" Cindy exclaimed.

"Well it's dangerous for you to even be in contact with him. You should stay with Jazmine this weekend." I suggested. "That'll work, because it isn't safe right now Cindy" Jazmine said. Cindy shrugged her shoulders. "Why not?"

"But did y'all hear what happen to that Low End rapper?" Cindy questioned. "You mean did we see?" Caeser replied, with a devilish grin. "You did it, didn't you?" She inquired.

"Nah, ask that man" Caeser said, pointing at me. Cindy looked at me and gave me a high five. "Damn Hiro I didn't think you was a killa too. But good, cuz that nigga needed to go!" Cindy shouted, gaining some mosey looks from other tables. "Cindy you gotta stop being so loud" Jazmine said.

"Caeser and Hiro, y'all starting to scare me" Jazmine implied, smirking. "How many times y'all got away with murder is ridiculous" Huey added. "But always remember this, you live by the gun, you die by the gun"

Caeser exploded with laughter. I just thought for a second. All this robbing and killing we've been doing. It's only right that it came back on us. If not us, possibly our loved ones, or even our children. The rate we were going I honestly couldn't see us making it to 21.

"So Cindy... What's been up with you and Riley?" Jazmine asked. Cindy turned bright red. "Um, nothing.." She replied. "Y'all fucked yet?" Caeser chimed in. She turned and punched Caeser in the arm. Ouch, for a girl she hit like a dude.

"And no! Not yet..." Cindy trailed off. "Don't worry, he has dreams about it every night" Huey spoke up. Cindy eyes lit up. Damn, Huey was really putting Riley out there.

"That nigga did WHAT?" Riley asked. By this time, school was over and Riley was back at my locker. "He told Cindy about your um.. dreams" I mumbled. "That fag ass nigga! Always hating" Riley shouted.

I snickered a bit and grabbed my book bag out of my locker. Me &amp; Riley were going to the courts on 65th to hoop today, so he was riding with me after school. It was hard to get him to move faster because he would always stay and flirt with all the girls. They loved touching his hair, like they haven't seen dreadlocks before.

Today was no different, he was up to his usual antics. I stopped on the sidewalk of the school. "MAN BRING YO ASS ON" I shouted. He shot me a glare, but followed after me. But not after smirking at all the girls.

He caught up and we got in the car. "Uptight Asian ass" He snickered. "You take too damn long, fuckin wit them hoes but ain't getting no puss" I stated. "Boy you sound dumb you must not know who I am" He smirked.

He proceeded to tell me about how he and some girl had sex on the couch in his living room. Even thought I knew he wasn't lying, I ignored him anyway. "Then after I was done she couldn't get up from the couch" He said. "We here" I said, ignoring his comment.

**Huey's POV**

* * *

I walked into the house after dropping Jazmine &amp; Cindy off. I felt relieved that Cindy would be safe staying with Tom. There was no doubt Lamilton was locked on to Cindy. I didn't know what his intentions were exactly, but I knew they weren't good.

I looked around the house. It was quiet, Granddad was no where in sight. I sat on the couch and unloaded my homework onto the living room table.

Suddenly, the phone rang. I answered and was met by hostility. It was Lamilton. "Tell them niggas I'm on they ass. They had too many chances, now it's no talking" Lamilton hissed. Just as I was about to reply, the phone clicked.

"Dammit" I said, slamming it down. I had to find Riley. I grabbed my jacket and rushed across the street. I knocked on Jazmine's door and Tom answered it. "Well hello, Huey" He said, confused. "I have to talk to Jazmine and Cindy" I stated.

He nodded and let me in. I walked up the stairs to Jazmine's room. "Afro maniac" Cindy exclaimed as I entered the room. Jazmine was in her personal bathroom in her room, while Cindy was sitting on the bed.

Jazmine walked out of the bathroom. She had her hair out of her ponytail and it was flowing down her back. Damn she looked beautiful. "Umm, do y'all know where Riley is?" I asked. "He went somewhere with Hiro, why?" Cindy replied.

"Lamilton just called, he's looking for him" I stated. "What!? We gotta find him" Jazmine shouted. "Well let's go" Cindy said, hopping off the bed. They followed me down the stairs and to the door.

"Daddy we'll be back" Jazmine yelled. "Ok, be safe" Tom shouted from his room. We walked back across the street and got into my car.

I pulled out of the driveway and we were off. "So where we going?" Cindy asked, from the back seat. "I really don't know" I replied. Jazmine and Cindy looked at me sideways. "Da fuck?" Cindy said. I shrugged my shoulders at her comment. I guess we would just ride around the city looking for him.

**Riley's POV**

* * *

We entered the gym and it was packed. People were watching and sitting in the bleachers. A 5-on-5 was in progress as we walked into the sideline.

A short middle-aged man dribbled down the court and pulled up for a three... Swish.

"That's game again, who got next" He said. "We do" I spoke up. He turned and nodded his head. "Where yo five?" He asked. My eyes searched the gym. I saw a 6'3 player, a 6'0 player, and a 6'9 player. "I got those three, plus my man Hiro" I declared.

The man's eyes lit up. "This is going to be an easy win" He stated. "We undefeated" I shook my head at his foolishness as my team strutted onto the court.

The ball tipped of and we had possession. The man was guarding me. It was time to embarrass him. He got up into my shirt and I blew past him. His teammate stepped up and I dropped it off to Hiro for the easy score. Too easy, I knew I had him.

We blew the game open and went out in fashion. One more point before we won. I dribbled behind my back. Once. Twice. I threw the ball in between the man's legs. I got around him and had a wide open lay up. He came from behind and pushed me in the back.

"Daamn foul!" I shouted. "Ain't no fouls, lil bitch" He replied, pushing my chest. He backed up and stared at me. I balled my fist up and swung. I hit him square in the eye. Now this was a grown man I was fighting, but after years of fighting Huey, I knew I could take him. He stumbled back, gripping his eye.

Then out of nowhere, Hiro connected to his nose. Blood began to flow everywhere. The man fell to the ground. Hiro stood over him and began to stomp the side of his head. A crowd gathered and stopped the fight. They separated us and Hiro grabbed his bag. "Let's go" He said.

I followed Hiro outside and he made a turn for the alley. "Yo what we doing back here" I asked. He pulled out a long blunt and his lighter. "Flame up" He replied, smirking.

He took three hits and passed it to me. I hit the blunt pretty hard and started coughing up a lung. Hiro began laughing like no tomorrow. "Man don't hit it that hard. That's strong!" He implied. I hit it once more, a little softer this time. Then things changed.

I felt as if I didn't have a care in the world. Everything brightened around me. I felt like I was floating above it all. Hiro started a conversation, but I couldn't pay attention I was so high. My thoughts were louder than anything.

I closed my eyes for a second, then a loud thud awakened me. Hiro had been struck in his back with a baseball bat. He fell to his knees. Before I could realize what happened, it was a gun to my face. The shooter, Lamilton.

"You niggas thought you was just gon fuck me over!" He shouted. "Nah it ain't going down like that.." He trailed off. My heart was in my throat. Damn, would it really end like this?

"Oh yeah, and say hello to Mikey and the rest of them for me, they saw the same thing you're seeing now" He whispered. Then it hit me, and hard. Lamilton had gotten rid of them because they were becoming too powerful. He hated the fact they were becoming more and more relevant. I hated Lamilton. If I ever got out of this I was going to have his head. If ...

Then police sirens went off. "Fuck!" Lamilton shouted, looking around. He looked into my eyes and smirked. "I'll see you later" He turned and ran down the alley. He hopped into a black mini van and disappeared.

I sat down, back against the brick wall. My heart was pounding out of my chest. Why did God keep blessing us? This must be a sign. We have to get him before he gets us.

"Hiro man, you aight?" I said, helping him up. He got up and looked around, confused. "Man I thought I was dead" He stuttered. "Nah, not yet bro" I replied, smirking. "Let's go we gotta meet Caeser behind the old church. He nodded his head and we walked to the car.

**Caeser's POV**

* * *

Where the fuck is these idiots? I been waiting for almost an hour. The truck been here longer than me, though. Suddenly I heard the sound of tires and loud music. They had made it. Hiro parked on the side of me and hopped out the car.

I got out and walked around the back of my car to the trunk. They followed up behind me. I popped the trunk, revealing pistols with suppressors. "Damn boy what the hell?" Riley asked, confused. "Yeah what we doing?" Hiro questioned.

"What it look like?" I said. "There is about 50 bricks and $500,000 dollars in the back of that truck." I stated. "Damn! But don't you remember what Carlos said?" Riley replied. "What you scared of that nigga? Fuck him." I spat.

"Naw we down, let's go" Hiro exclaimed, excitedly. I threw them ski masks and they masked up. Riley &amp; I carried black duffel bags on our shoulders. I did my old trick and left the keys in the ignition.

We snuck across the parking lot the the truck. There was two people sitting in it. I slid across the side of the truck on the driver's side. He was on his phone.

I popped up and opened the door. "Get out!" I shouted, pistol to his face. The passenger reached under the seat and was stopped by Riley. "Drop it bitch!" Riley hissed from the passenger window. We held them up and made him open the truck.

Hiro laid them on the ground, the pistol over them. "Don't move or ima blast both of y'all" Hiro spat. One of the men began to chuckle. "You don't know who you're fucking with! You're DEAD MEN" He shouted. "Yeah yeah, like we ain't heard it before" I chimed in.

Riley and I emptied the goods out the back of the truck. We bagged everything and hopped out. "Ight lets go, nice doing business bitches" I shouted, running away.

We ran across the parking lot. Out the corner of my eye, I saw one of them stand up and point a weapon at us. I spun around quickly and aimed for his forehead. Bulls eye! His body dropped to the ground and the other man took off running.

I sprinted and was at my car in seconds. Riley hopped in the car with Hiro. I floored the pedal and we were out of there. Easy money... We stopped and got out of the car at Hiro's house.

"This nigga Caeser crazy bruh!" Riley shouted. "I swear he is" Hiro added. I nodded my head in agreement. "I got us money, though" I mumbled. It was true. We came up when we needed it. Hiro went in to check on his parents then we were gone. We drove to my house since my mama wasn't there. We needed to count the money and mange the work. It was time to lock the streets down.

* * *

**Phone Rings ...**

**"Hello" **

**"Um hello Mr. Venzuela, I'm afraid to tell you the truck got robbed today.."**

**"Really? I thought I warned those boys about fucking with my money!" **

**"They came with masks and took everything, and they killed Troy" **

**"I don't give a fuck about him. My money is gone. It's time to exterminate these pests . Shame, I grew found of them. Oh well."**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 : Revelations**

**Riley's Flashback...**

" 17 year old Jeremy Woods was murdered late last night while sitting in his car, he was apparently a victim of a drive-by shooting. These is the latest in a string of killings of young black men. His murder was number 247 in Woodcrest. The violence has to stop"

Riley turned off the tv. Another murder. Over the years Woodcrest had turned into a war zone, gaining worldwide publicity. Woodcrest was ranked Americas most dangerous city.

Woodcrest had been expanded by Ed Wuncler III. He took over after his father retired a year ago. It's been chaos ever since. Woodcrest had been split into 4 sections each with its own hoods. You have the Low End, Crest Heights, Edison Park and many others. I had grown up in Timid Dear Lane, which is now referred to as Dark Side. The people living around this area had given it the name. Lamilton was one of the leaders of Dark Side. We had a constant war with the Low End. Jeremy Woods was from the Low End &amp; had an ongoing feud with Lamilton. It was nothing for Lamilton to get someone removed from the face of the earth. It was a few deadly sins in Woodcrest. Never disrespect someone's dead people &amp; never disrespect Dark Side. A lot of niggas tried by tweeting or saying DarkSideK. If anybody found out, that person was dead within a week.

Lamilton knew almost anybody's spots and where they operated from. Lamilton also loved money. His money was through the roof because if dope dealing &amp; moving bricks for his plug. If anybody interfered with his cash flow, he was a dead man. The sad thing is, the cops didn't solve murder cases anymore. They looked at it as just another black nigger. This is sad, but the truth. These days there was little or no fighting. There was gun shots every day no matter where you were.

I, Riley Freeman was now 16. I have long dreads that flow down my back and many tattoos over my arms. My brother Huey is 18 and heading off to college this fall. I couldn't really see myself going anywhere. I was stuck in this cruel environment. Calls from friends asking was I selling loud. I had many guns over the house just incase anything happened. I just hope I never have to use them. Woodcrest isn't what it used to be. Not one bit. Black on black killings. Killing for turf, money, and reputation. I walked upstairs and flopped on the bed next to Huey's. He was sound in his sleep. Then shots rang out on our block around a hundred. I laid my head down and dozed off into sleep. Let's see what's in store for tomorrow.

**Caeser's Flashback**

Branden entered a gas station to put money on his pump. Hiro saw him and pulled on the side of the gas station. It was Hiro, Caeser, &amp; Lamilton. "Yo keep the keys ina ignition, Ima make this shit quick" Caeser stated. "Aight man get in &amp; get the fuck out" Lamilton replied. Caeser put black gloves on and pulled a black ski mask over his face. He slid out the car and crept up on the side of the door. Branden walked out with a Mistic in his hand. As Branden exited the gas station Caeser popped out from the darkness. Branden eyes became huge and he was lost for words.

Three shots flattened him...

**Hiro's Flashback**

A black Sedan had pulled up in front of the house. Everybody stopped and stared. It was silent for about a minute. Someone in the car yelled "FUCK DARKSIDE" Caeser became infuriated and opened fire into the car. Hiro helped him by shooting in the car alongside him. The car had trouble getting down the block. Everybody scrambled to their cars because of police sirens.

\- There's a natural law of karma that vindictive people, who go out of their way to hurt others, will end up broke and alone -

_Lamilton's POV_

These niggas think they can get away with stealing my money.

"Yo Lamilton there's a party tomorrow night"

I turned my head to my cousin. A party? This is great. "Is it gonna be big?" I asked. "Nigga MTV is gonna be there what you think?" He said.

Just when he said that, I already knew what to do...

_Carlos's POV_

I got off the airplane 30 minutes ago and I now landed in Woodcrest.

I had now known the whereabouts of these young crooks. We drove to Cesar's house and watched his friends leave.

I sent two others to follow them. I know where they sleep and when they leave.

I was going to have my revenge...

* * *

**Riley's POV**

* * *

**Saturday Morning**

I woke up this morning to my phone vibrating. I had 32 new messages from friends, asking if I would be attending a party tonight. I scratched my head in confusion. No one told me about a party.

Apparently the party was in Edison Park, 105th &amp; Madison. The party would be hosted by Jamal Cole, star Woodcrest Academy basketball player. I was even texted that MTV was going to broadcast the party live.

Today was his 18th birthday and he wanted it to be historic. I was down for it because where ever a party is, Riley is. I hopped out of bed. "Huey get up" I whispered, tapping him on his shoulder. He turned over in bed to face me.

"What." He mumbled. "You heard about that party tonight? In Edison Park?" I asked. "Riley I don't do parties" He replied. "Well MTV gon be there too, so you know the whole Woodcrest gon be there" I implied.

Huey sat up, scratching his chin hair. "I just don't get it. If you know someone is trying to kill you, why go to a place out in the open?" He asked. I thought about it for a moment. "Because I like to party, nigga" I responded. He smacked his lips and got up from the bed.

I watched him walk out the room and down the hall. He re-entered the room with a bullet proof vest in hand. "Riley don't go to that party. But I know you aren't going to listen, so here" He said, handing me the vest. I threw it on the bed. "I don't need that shit" I declared, walking downstairs.

Huey always tried to tell me what to do. I grabbed the box of cereal from the top of the refrigerator. I was hungry as hell. I poured a large amount into a large bowl. But when I opened the fridge, no milk.

Damn, damn, damn! I had been craving cereal, but we had no milk. "Granddad!" I shouted. "What boy?" He hissed, coming down the staircase. "We ain't got no milk" I said, showing him the empty gallon. "How is that my problem? Stop making big ass bowls of cereal and the milk wouldn't go that fast" He spat.

Sometimes Granddad pisses me off, this is a prime example. Fuck it, I was going to walk down to the corner store. I kept my polo pajamas on and zipped my polo jacket up. The weather had gotten a little colder since it was nearing December. The store was two blocks down so it wasn't a long walk.

Before I knew it I was in the store. "Milk.." I whispered to myself, searching the coolers. I found myself the right brand and grabbed it from the cooler. I walked up to the counter, just to witness the clerk and some man arguing.

"Nigga don't snatch shit from me!" The man shouted. "No no, get out of store" The clerk demanded, pointing to the glass door. "Nigga fuck you and this store" The man said, knocking chips off the shelf. After this he ran out. "Stupid" The clerk muttered.

I snickered and paid for the milk. Finally I could eat cereal. Fuck Granddad and Huey. The walk back was pretty much the same as the walk there. Quiet and peaceful. Mostly because no one came outside this early.

I entered the house and went straight to the kitchen. I needed some Frosted Flakes immediately. I took the already filled bowl and poured milk in it. I jumped on the couch and pulled my phone out of my pajamas. I scrolled through my contacts until I got down to Caeser.

**Caeser's POV**

I was sitting on the bed putting my clothes on when my phone rang. I answered and it was Riley. "Hello?" I answered. "Man you know its a party tonight?" He said. What? A party without Dark Side legend, Caeser The Great.

"Where?" I questioned. "Edison Park, 105th &amp; Madison" He responded. "Alright I'm bout to come get you" I stated. After this he hung the phone up. I was sitting on the bed putting my shoes on when this hoe laying naked in her bed said something.

"Where you going?" She said, sleepily. "Um, bitch I gotta go" I replied, walking out the door. She must've thought I would stay with her. I guess last night has her in love. Oh well.

I walked out to my car and blasted the radio..

_"To all my fallen squad  
Write your name across the sky  
While I flame one to the brain and gon' get high  
And regardless of the pain I ain't gon' cry  
Cuz I can never let no fuck nigga see me stuck nigga  
Hustle hard for them bucks nigga  
Thats a must nigga  
I done lost so many real niggas  
I can't trust niggas  
So I keep my distance from niggas  
Squad with me bet I won't get touched nigga  
Got shots for him, shots for him  
Niggas sayin fuck Rocblock, send shots at them"_

This song almost brought tears to my eyes. I remember when it was first released I used to listen to it with Tre. They memories brought back my hatred of Lamilton after what Riley told me.

**-FLASHBACK-**

**We were in my house counting the money when Riley spoke up. "Yo Caeser, I got something to tell you" He said. "Wassup bro?" I replied, still counting money.**

**"Man we almost got killed today.. By Lamilton" He stated. "He ran up on us in a alley and had the gun pointed point blank in my face, but we was saved by police sirens"**

**I shook my head. Damn they got lucky. "But that isn't it" Hiro added. I turned towards him. "Lamilton wanted to kill us so his secret wouldn't escape. He wanted us to die with it. He was the one that killed Tre, Mikey, and Aaron" Hiro declared.**

**My heart dropped. I couldn't believe it. Lamilton had this plan for us all along. He wanted us to betray him, just so he could have a reason.**

**Lamilton was a snake in the grass. He killed his own and expects to get away with it. I won't go for it.**

**-END-**

Every time this memory popped into my head, I would instantly become pissed. Lamilton was going to get his.

Even though, I hadn't heard from Carlos all week, I know that he knows what we did. I was waiting for him to strike. We really came up this time. I had the 500,000 in my trunk to go spend today.

I stopped at Hiro's house first. He knew I was coming to pick him up, so he was out in seconds. "Wassup Ceez" He said, entering the car. I shook his hand and pulled off.

We briefly talked about the party and how we would turn it up. In about 10 minutes we were at Riley's. "Riley bring yo ass on!" I shouted out the window.

He scrambled out the house, almost tripping on the steps and hopped in the car. "Nigga don't rush me" He said, from the back. "Bring yo ass on then" Hiro added. "Aye, this is an A &amp; B conversation, C yo way out." He replied. We laughed as we arrived at the mall. Time to splurge.

* * *

**One more chapter.. Who's going to die? Who's going to live? The ending will be one to remember, stay tuned ! Chapter 12 coming Sunday! So R&amp;R**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: End Of An Era**

**Hiro's POV**

* * *

We hit the mall and it was packed! People everywhere were looking for stuff to wear to the party tonight. Not to mention, there was also a hotel party tonight. We grabbed 100,000 a piece and walked towards the mall.

I've never felt like this before. I guess this is what that drug money does to a person. Free to spend this much money. Oh boy.

We entered through the north side of Brentwood Mall. Girls filled the corridors and food carea. I knew where I was heading first.. Versace. I was going to kill em tonight.

"Yo, I'm heading up to Versace" I said. "I'm on my way to Burberry" Riley added. We all parted ways and began our shopping spree.

I strolled through the people-filled corridors in the mall until I reached the store. I was greeted by a light skin colored girl, she had long black hair and ice blue eyes. She worked in the store and her name tag read: Sasha.

I gave her a hello and proceeded to look around the store. I picked up a black/gold belt with a gold medusa face as the buckle. Price tag, $525. I also picked up a black/gold shirt with an interlocking chain print.

This would be all for now. I walked up to the register where the girl was and placed my items on the black marble counter. "Will this be it?" She asked, her eyes locking with mine. "Yeah" I replied, scratching the back of my neck. "Ooh you must got money" She cooed, smirking. "Yeah money ain't a problem" I replied.

She snickered and rung the two up. "What about that number tho?" I questioned. She gave a slight smirk at my comment. "Damn no name?" She replied. "Awh yeah, it's Hiro" I mumbled.

She laughed and grabbed a Versace card out of the drawer and wrote on the back of it. "I'm just playin, here" She snickered, handing me the card. I took the card and left out the store. Next stop, Robin's Jeans.

As I went down the escalator, I spotted Riley with a blonde chick. I looked closer... It was Cindy. They were heading towards the food court. That sly dog.

The robins store had many choices to pick from. But, I was staying with the black and gold color way, so I picked up some all blacks with gold studs on the back pocket flaps. Now for the footwear.

I walked across from across the store to Timberland. I spent little time in there and end up buying some all black joints. It was time to cop some jewelry. I went down to Mario's Jewelers and bought a gold diamond watch, with two gold diamond screw in earrings. After these purchases, I was ready to go.

After two hours of shopping we met back up at the southern entrance. "Y'all ready?" Caeser said. "Yeah let's go" Riley replied walking towards the exit. I couldn't wait for the party. Or, I couldn't wait to see Sasha.

Caeser dropped me off at home and would be back in about an hour. I rushed in the house, but soon as I got in, my mom and dad were standing there waiting for me.

"Hiro, we need to talk" Dad said. "Where are you getting all this money?" He asked. Damn, I needed to think quick. "Caeser and I have been selling shoes and games" I lied.

"Caeser, how dumb do you think we are?" Mom questioned. "Alright, we've been selling weed" I responded. It was pointless to argue. They already knew the truth. "Hiro, I'm not going to tell you to stop because you're 18 now. You know right from wrong. Even if I tell you don't do it, you're going to do it anyway. Just know, yeah you're getting money, but is it worth your life? It could be getting killed or being thrown in jail. You make the decision." Dad said.

He had a point. I was going to keep selling and robbing. I loved fancy things, I couldn't help it. Good thing they didn't find the coke stash. I had it hidden under my bed, which isn't exactly a good place to have it, but it'll work for now. I hopped in the shower right quick and I was ready to roll. Before I knew it, Caeser was outside and it was time for the party.

"Yo ma! I'm gone" I yelled. "Ok" She shouted back. I ran out to the car and hopped in the back. Riley turned around and snickered. He was happy to be in the front seat for the first time.

**Riley's POV**

* * *

Finally this nigga Hiro could see what it feels like to ride in the fuckin back seat. I looked in the rear view mirror. Damn I was fresh. I had my dreads in a rubber band tonight. I was rocking a black and grey nike camo zip up, with grey True Religions, grey and black Fendi belt, and the Baron 1s. My wrist and ears were shining brightly.

Caeser stopped at a local gas station. "I'll be right back" He said, walking into the gas station. I turned around and looked out the rear window. There was a black car parked across the street. It had been following us the whole time.

"Yo who in that car?" Hiro spoke my mind. "Man I don't know, but this isn't good" I replied, gripping the handle of my .45. Caeser came out shortly, with three packs of swishers. He entered the car, grinning. "Y'all ain't know I had that killa" He said, pulling a large ziplock back out of the glove compartment.

"Roll it and fill the blunts on that hand rest back there" He said, handing Hiro the bag. "Ight" Hiro replied.

The ride wasn't very long and we were there in about ten minutes. But, the car was still following us. I was becoming pissed, slowly but surely. But the sight of about ten thousand people and the sound of music blaring throughout the mansion yards awakened my animal.

Hiro was done rolling the blunts and we all had two to smoke. As soon as I took the first hit, I was on cloud nine. We exited the car and entered the mansion through the front.

When we entered Jamal was there to greet us. "Look who's here!" He shouted to everybody in the large living room. They turned and stared for a moment. Some niggas stared in envy, some bitches stared in desire. But nonetheless, we were known.

Me and Caeser went straight to the kitchen, a crowded kitchen. People were in here blowing on a bong and chugging gallons of beer while others cheered them on. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Hiro split to go talk to some bitch. Damn she was fine! Hiro got game, I gotta hand it to him.

As we walked into the kitchen, Caeser was bumped by a Low End nigga. "Wassup!" Caeser shouted, lifting up his shirt. The nigga was pulled back by some female. Jamal rushed into the kitchen area and wrapped his arms around our necks. "Niggas really don't want beef with y'all, trust me" He whispered.

Caeser went to the refrigerator and searched around for a drink. I walked into the humongous back yard. There was people everywhere. Butt naked girls in the pool. In the garage people were playing beer pong. And the DJ had the place rocking.

I spotted exactly who I wanted to see through the crowd. It was Cindy. She was with Jazmine, so I knew Huey wasn't far behind. I pushed through the crowd and snuck up behind her. I wrapped my hands around her waist and nipped her ear.

She turned and playfully punched me in the arm. "Don't ever do that! You almost got an ass whoopin" She shouted. "Yeah and we don't play when it comes to ass whoopings" Jazmine added, giggling. She was high. I couldn't believe Huey actually let her loose.

Huey startled me coming from behind grabbing my shoulders. "Yoooo" He shouted. I looked into his eyes. He was gone, too. These niggas finally let loose for a change.

Cindy stuck her tongue out at me, revealing ecstasy on the tip of her tongue. She swallowed the whole thing. Damn this girl was something else. "I'll go get us some drinks" She said, trailing off.

Damn there was people everywhere. The DJ decided to rev the crowd up. The song he played next, definitely did the trick.

_"Now I be cracking and rolling  
All my niggas totin'  
Got bad bitches with sow-ins, all these hoes be going  
Rock Trues, and Robin's, dreads so they jockin I got the fe fe rocking  
Tron, flats and molly, like get money, we spend it shake it open catchin  
It's cause Chi-raq we here man, broke niggas y'all banned  
It's cracking I'm rolling, all my niggas totin'  
Got bad bitches with sow-ins  
All these hoes be going!"_

The crowd erupted to life. People were dancing all over the place. I decided to smoke another blunt and pop a Xanax. I felt my heart rate increase and my sight blur. I was fucked up!

I went through the crowd, grabbing randoms and having them grind on me. I was sweating and breathing heavily. I spotted Caeser standing on top of a car, with three bitches, dancing to the music.

Then, what I saw, made my heart drop. A man dressed in all black was carrying Cindy over his shoulder. She was kicking and trying to scream, but he had her mouth covered. He was rushing her toward a black car, that same black car that was following us!

The man threw her in the trunk and got ready to pull off. I chased the car down the street, dodging parked cars and jumping over them. He was starting to speed up. He hit the corner, I hit the corner. There was a parked bike, so I took advantage.

I chased behind the car, almost reaching it's side door when I hit a pothole. I flew off the bike and landed on my knee. Fuck. "Ahh shit!" I yelled, in agony. I got up and followed the car into the woods, knee throbbing.

The car stopped in the middle of the woods. It was secluded. The man jumped out of the car and it made me stop in my tracks. "STOP RIGHT THERE!" He yelled, pointing a pistol at me. I out my hands in the air.

The man let Cindy of the trunk and grabbed her by her hair. The man took off the mask to reveal himself. It was ... Lamilton.

He pointed the gun to Cindy's head, who stifled a shriek. "Why?" I asked. "Because of a small amount of fucking money!" I shouted, furiously. Lamilton looked at me evilly.

"Why? Nigga you just don't get it! This isn't about the money. This is about business. I've been working with Carlos this whole time. He wanted me to off you three niggas when you were done selling for him. He just wanted you two to get the word out in his name. I introduced him to Caeser. From the very beginning this is what we had planned. For you three to die! I faked being cool with y'all until the time was right. Yeah I know, it's dirty. Killing Mikey, Aaron, and Tre was dirty. But, I had too. Even though they were my blood cousins. ITS ABOUT MONEY! You just don't understand, money rules the world. You can have your bitch." He said shoving her to the ground.

"This is the end of the road. There is no escape this time! None! You fucked up by letting your fantasy of being rich cloud your judgement. This is why you fall. But don't be sad, your other two friends will be joining you shortly" He shouted, cocking back the pistol.

I stood frozen with my hands in the air. This was really it. I had run out of blessings. It was my time to go. At age 16... All I could hear was Caeser's words in my head.

"I know niggas wanna kill me but I ain't worried. Y'all my niggas man, ima ride for y'all any day. I just know that living this life gon land me in jail or land me 6 feet under. So I might as well TURNUP"

He was right, this life had no payoff. Here I was standing here in front of a loaded gun. I closed my eyes.

**BANG!**

I opened my eyes, I was still standing. I looked at my chest, no blood. I looked up, Lamilton was laid out in the grass. It was Hiro and Caeser. Hiro had the gun pointed at the back of Lamilton's head.

Damn where did they come from? They ran up to me, laughing in triumph. "Man we finally got this nigga man!" Caeser yelled, shaking my hand. My heart beat was still fast.

I rushed over to Cindy and picked her up. As soon, as I picked her up our lips met. "Promise not to leave me" She whispered in my ear. "I promise" I whispered back. "Yoo cut with all that lovey dovey shit, we're going back to the partly now. Leave this fat fuck out here" Hiro said.

"Nah ima drive Cindy home" I said, smirking. "Yeah and ima ride with Huey, I know you got somebody so do yo thang" Caeser said, tossing the keys to Hiro. He smirked and we all parted ways.

I arrived with Cindy at her house. Nobody was home. I carried her up the stairs to her room. I slammed the door shut, this time for good measure!

**Caeser's POV**

* * *

Huey dropped me off at home. "Ight man" I shouted, walking towards the door. I felt free. A large burden had been lifted from our shoulders.

I entered the house. "Ma!" I shouted, happily. No answer. I walked up to her room.

"Ma-" I stopped in my tracks at what I saw. I dropped to my knees, tears flowing from my eyes. "MA!" I cried. The room was filled with blood.

The wall read: ALL FUN IN GAMES UNTIL SOMEBODY GETS HURT!

Just as I read the wall, police ambushed the house. "Hands UP!" They yelled, cuffing me.

They searched my room and found the coke. I really didn't care. I wanted to die. The police put me in the back of the car with Hiro and Riley.

We all looked at each other. We were going down this time. FUCK!

The next morning we were sentenced. Tom couldn't beat the case this time. We were sentenced to six years for possession of cocaine.

It was all over the news everyone knew. We were dressed and sent to the big house. Since Riley was still a minor he was sent to juvenile dentention.

That morning I received a letter.

* * *

**Dear Cesar',**

**I give you my condolences. It was very unfortunate what happened to your mother. You have no one to blame but yourself. See what happens when you fuck with my money. I am not to be screwed around with. You and your friends should've known better. But, the show is just beginning. Don't drop the soap, and I'll see you in six years...**

**Sincerely,  
Carlos V.**

I punched the concrete wall. I couldn't wait for the six years...

* * *

Living In Hell has finally came to a close. I thank everybody for their support throughout this story. The sequel is coming soon so stay tuned!


End file.
